Right Beside You
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Bertemu seorang malaikat adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah mungkin, bukan begitu? Tapi bagaimana jika memang kau bertemu dengannya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kagamine Rin mengalami hal itu, penolakannya terhadap seseorang berujung bertemunya dia dengan seorang malaikat! Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Rin setelah itu?
1. Chapter 1: The Surprising Encounter

"Kagamine-_san_! Kumohon berpacaranlah denganku!?" seru seorang pemuda berambut _teal_ pada seorang gadis berambut pirang. Pemuda itu membungkuk dengan gugup, sedangkan sang gadis yang menjadi target kencannya itu hanya memandangnya heran.

"Maaf, Hatsune-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu," ucap gadis itu, sang pemuda membelalakkan matanya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Ah, begitu ya. Apa Kagamine-_san_ sudah punya orang yang kau cintai?" tanya sang pemuda, si gadis menggeleng dan tersenyum getir.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin bukan cinta. Tapi aku memang sudah punya seseorang yang masih aku tunggu." Balas sang gadis, si pemuda tersenyum kembali walau hatinya sekarang sudah tercabik menjadi robekan-robekan kecil.

"Oh, semoga kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Kagamine-_san_." Ucap sang pemuda, si gadis tersenyum senang dan membungkukkan badannya pada sang pemuda.

"Terima kasih, semoga Hatsune-_kun_ juga bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu suatu saat nanti. Sampai jumpa," dan dengan itu, sang gadis pergi meninggalkan si pemuda.

* * *

"**Right Beside You"**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s) dan keganjilan yang ada**

* * *

"Ah, itu Kagamine-_san_." Bisik salah seorang murid perempuan pada temannya. Temannya mengangguk dan kembali membisiki,

"Iya, aku kagum. Dia benar-benar menolak Mikuo-_kun_ loh."

"Eeh? Benarkah? Sayang sekali,"

"Padahal kupikir mereka cocok loh,"

"Iya, kalau mereka berpacaran, mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling sempurna di sekolah."

"Tapi bukankah ini aneh? Bukannya Kagamine-san sepertinya punya perasaan pada Mikuo-kun?"

"Katanya dia punya seseorang yang dia tunggu,"

"Aku penasaran siapa orang yang dia tunggu,"

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas itu sangat disayangkan. Di atas segalanya Mikuo-_kun_ itu dambaan semua cewek sekolah ini loh,"

"Yah, bukannya itu membuka kesempatan bagi kita untuk menembaknya?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kuharap malaikat cinta datang kepadaku dan menancapkan panah cintanya padaku dan Mikuo-_kun_."

"Hei, jangan berharap telalu tinggi! Lagipula mana ada malaikat di dunia ini?"

—Dan acara bisik-bisik tetangga alias menggosip itupun terus berlangsung dengan seru dan makin panas tiap kalimatnya.

Selagi para siswi meneruskan kegiatan mereka, yang entah mereka sadari atau tidak, telah mereka lakukan di depan sang empunya nama. Kagamine Rin adalah nama lengkap dari gadis yang sedari tadi mereka tunjuk dan gosipkan. Murid rangking satu di Vocalo _International_ _High_ _School_ ini adalah salah satu gadis tipikal _Ojou_-_sama_ berkepribadian sempurna dengan nilai menakjubkan dan penampilan yang tentunya di atas rata-rata.

Kagamine Rin berusaha tidak mendengarkan gosip yang entah bagaimana sangat cepat merambah seluruh tingkatan di sekolahnya itu dengan memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinganya dan membaca sebuah novel klasik. Dia bukanlah siswi yang anti sosial, hanya saja dia selalu lebih memilih untuk duduk diam membaca daripada mendengarkan gosip panas yang menyebar di antara murid-murid, apalagi jika itu gosip tentang dirinya.

"Menembak ya?" gumamnya di sela-sela kegiatan membacanya, matanya menerawang seakan tidak fokus pada buku yang sedang ia pegang. Sebaris kejadian penembakan dadakan kemarin yang dilakukan oleh Hatsune Mikuo‒sang Ketua OSIS dan rangking kedua di sekolah mereka‒ kepada dirinya itu membuat jantungnya sempat ingin berhenti.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia telah menolak adik kembar dari sahabat terbaiknya, Hatsune Miku‒sang idola sekolah‒dengan cara yang entah bagaimana terasa agak kasar. Bukankah itu berarti dia telah mengecewakan sahabatnya? Sekarang dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu.

Kagamine Rin menghela napas pasrah dan menutup novelnya, "Malaikat cinta, kah?" gumamnya, ia meletakkan novelnya di atas meja dan menaruh kedua tangannya untuk menyangga dagu seraya menatap ke arah langit di luar jendela.

"Kalau malaikat itu bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengan _dia, _mungkin aku juga ingin menemuinya." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Ah, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Rin-_chan_." Ucap seorang gadis berambut _teal_ yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku, ia segera mengambil langkah cepat supaya mereka bisa cepat pulang. Hatsune Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tidak biasanya seorang Kagamine Rin bersikap kaku pada seseorang.

"Rin-_chan_, kau kenapa?" tanya Miku saat ia sudah bisa menyamakan kecepatan dan jaraknya dengan Rin. Rin menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap wajah _innocent_ sahabatnya itu. Dahi Miku semakin berkerut atas tindakan diam seribu bahasa yang diambil Rin, dan entah bagaimana sebuah kenyataan menabrak otaknya yang lelet itu.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau tidak enak padaku soal Mikuo-_kun_." Ucap Miku. Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Rin menghentikan langkahnya seketika, yang tentu saja membuat Miku ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Rin menunduk, "Maafkan aku," ucapnya. Miku tersenyum hambar dan mendekati sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan langkah ringan.

"Itu hanya kejadian di antara kau dan Mikuo-_kun_, aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Yah, walau aku akui aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa memanggilmu _imouto_-_chan_." Gurau Miku, ia berusaha meluruskan jalan pikiran Rin yang sepertinya merasa bersalah pada dirinya.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada mata Miku. Manik _sapphire_ bertemu dengan _turquoise_ yang dalam. Lama berpandangan, Miku akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan tawanya.

"Hah, kau seperti seseorang yang akan membeberkan rahasiamu pada kekasihmu saja. Sudahlah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Itu berarti Mikuo-_kun_ bukan jodohmu, gampang kan?" ucap Miku, Rin menatap senyum sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat sebelum mengangguk.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku juga berharap semoga Mikuo-_kun_ segera menemukan jodohnya." Gumam Rin, Miku bersenandung kecil sambil tersenyum geli.

"Mungkin hal itu juga berlaku untukmu Rin-_chan_," ucap Miku dengan wajah separuh meledek disertai tawa kecil di belakangnya.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka, walaupun hal itu malah makin membuat tawa Miku bertambah volume.

* * *

"_Ini untuk ulang tahun Lin yang kelima," ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang kepada seorang anak perempuan yang juga berambut pirang. Ia memberikan sebuah cincin dengan lambang semanggi berdaun empat dan memakaikannya di jari manis si anak permpuan._

"_Uwaa, makacih, ***! Lin akan celalu memakainya!" balas si anak perempuan, si anak laki-laki mengangguk dan tersenyum senang._

"_Janji ya, campai *** kembali lagi ke cini bawa hadian balu buat Lin, ini nggak boleh dilepas." Ucap si anak laki-laki, si anak perempuan pun mengangguk cepat dan mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan mata sang anak laki-laki._

"_Janji! Lin akan nunggu *** pulang, jadi cepat pulang ya!" ucap si anak perempuan, sang anak laki-laki pun tertawa dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking sang anak perempuan._

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be—

Rin segera mematikan jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk keluar dari selimut hangatnya, "Ah, sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah." Gumamnya.

Rin memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, "Kenapa aku masih saja memiliki mimpi itu? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Sudah hampir delapan tahun dan dia masih belum kembali, padahal dia sudah berjanji. Padahal aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang masa laluku," Setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Rin, ia segera menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya aku menangis, lebih baik aku segera bersiap dan berangkat sekolah." Rin segera membuka selimutnya dan menemukan ada seorang cowok yang kira-kira seumuran denganya sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

.

_Countdown to heaven, guys_~

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

0

.

"KYAAAAAAA—!" dan akhirnya teriakan itu meledak ke seluruh penjuru _Mansion_ Kagamine. Dan tentu saja teriakan frekuensi tinggi milik Rin mampu membangunkan orang‒atau sementara kita sebut dia orang‒yang sedang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya itu dengan cepat.

"Aah, ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya orang itu pelan, ia mengucek matanya dengan pelan dan bertingkah seperti seorang penderita darah rendah yang baru bangun tidur ... atau memang?

Rin yang sudah gemetaran setengah mati pun menunjuk tepat ke arah si cowok dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. Kalau orang tuanya tahu ada laki-laki masuk ke kamarnya apalagi berada di atas tempat tidurnya, dia akan dibunuh! Yah, walau mungkin untuk sekarang Rin bisa lega karena kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah—Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu!

Tok, tok, tok‒

"Rin-_sama_, Rin-_ojousama_, anda tidak apa-apa? Mengapa anda berteriak?" sebuah suara berbicara dari balik pintu. Itu adalah suara Kagene Rui, pelayan pribadinya dan penjaganya. Wajah Rin segera memucat seketika, ia segera menutupi kembali si cowok dengan selimutnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Rui. Selamat pagi!" ucap Rin, ia tertawa garing dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya saat ia sudah ada di luar kamar.

"Saya mendengar anda tadi berteriak, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Rui, Rin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, tadi aku hanya melihat cicak. Kau tahu, terkadang memang ada cicak di rumah ini kan? Aku hanya sedikit kaget." Ucap Rin. Rui masih menatap Rin curiga, tapi selama ia melihat majikannya itu baik-baik saja ia diam saja.

"Baiklah, _Ojou_-_sama_. Sarapan akan siap sebentar lagi, tolong segera bersiap agar anda tidak terlambat." Ucap Rui, ia segera membungkuk hormat pada Rin dan berlalu. Rin menghela napas lega dan segera memasuki kamarnya kembali.

Rin segera membuka selimutnya dan melihat cowok berambut pirang itu masih tetidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata Rin melebar sempurna, ia mengucek matanya, memastikan tidak ada gangguan ataupun kerusakan pada matanya ... walaupun sebanyak apapun ia mencoba hasilnya tetap sama. SEORANG. COWOK. SEDANG. TIDUR. DI. TEMPAT. TIDURNYA.

Rin merasakan nyawanya sudah melayang dari mulutnya. Tapi ia segera tersadar dan ia kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya untuk membangunkan si cowok dengan berbagai cara.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya si cowok yang membuat Rin menguras seluruh tenaganya di pagi hari itupun terbangun sempurna. "Oh, selamat pagi ...? Hm, ini dimana? Kau siapa?" tanya cowok itu pada Rin, dahi Rin berkedut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu! Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Apalagi di atas tempat tidurku!?" seru Rin. Cowok itu berkedip beberapa kali dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oh, ini bukan kamarku." Ucapnya, Rin merasa semua kesabarannya telah turun sampai tingkat yang paling dasar.

"Kau baru menyadarinya!?" serunya, cowok itu mengangguk dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah! Berarti kau _client_-ku yang baru ya? Yah, kalau begitu salam kenal!" ucap cowok itu, Rin menganga sebentar. _'Cowok ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan berbicara omong kosong saja dari tadi.'_ Pikir Rin.

"Jahatnya, dibilang aku menyebalkan." Keluh cowok itu, Rin menatapnya heran. _'Apa aku tidak sengaja menyuarakan pikiranku?'_ pikirnya lagi.

"Tidak, kau tidak menyuarakan pikiranmu kok. Aku hanya bisa membaca pikiranmu," ucap cowok itu. Rin menganga makin lebar, entah kenapa semua hal gila pagi ini meruntuhkan semua kesan _Ojousama_-nya.

"APA KAU TIDAK NORMAL!?" teriak Rin, ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup menahan semua keterkejutannya. Wajahnya mulai memucat kembali dan keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Si cowok berambut pirang itu malah dengan santainya tertawa geli melihat reaksi Rin.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak mau membuat semua orang di seluruh rumah ini menghampiri kamarmu dengan khawatir kan?" ucap cowok itu, Rin segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan berkedip beberapa kali. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi seperti anjing peliharaan yang penurut begitu?

"Namaku Len, aku malaikat—"

—Dan Rin kembali memilih untuk tertidur dalam kegelapan alias dia pingsan.

~xXx~

"Maaf, Rui. Sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Rin ketika dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya, Rui menggeleng pelan pada majikannya.

"Ini sudah tugas saya menjaga Rin-_sama_. Seharusnya Rin-_sama_ mengatakan dari awal bahwa anda tidak enak badan, jadi saya bisa mengantarkan surat anda dan memanggil dokter lebih cepat." Ucap Rui, Rin menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Rui.

"Ini sudah cukup kok, aku mungkin hanya kelelahan. Tidak perlu memanggil dokter dan juga tolong jangan ceritakan pada Mama ataupun Papa ya, aku tidak mau mereka khawatir." Balas Rin, Rui mengangguk singkat dan segera keluar dari kamar Rin agar majikannya itu bisa beristirahat.

"Haah, iya, aku pasti hanya kecapekan. Aku tadi pagi pasti hanya berhalusinasi." Gumam Rin sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Sayang sekali tapi kau tidak berhalusinasi, Rin!" ucap seseorang dengan nada gembira, atau mungkin sekarang bisa kita panggil Malaikat Len ...? Rasanya aneh, kita panggil dia Len saja. Mata Rin membelalak sempurna saat ia melihat kembali cowok tersebut berada di hadapannya dalam posisi duduk melayang.

"Mimpi ... pasti ini mimpi kan? Aku pasti masih bermimpi." Rin terus bergumam seperti itu sambil menutup matanya. Len yang capek merasa dicuekin terus oleh Rin akhirnya memilih untuk mencubit pipi kanan Rin.

"Sakit! Aduh, kenapa sih tiba-tiba ..." Rin langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat tersadar ia merasa sakit.

"Sudah percaya kalau aku itu bukan halusinasi dan ini bukan dunia mimpi?" ucap Len, Rin masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lalu kau apa!?" seru Rin, sedikit tidak tahan melihat cowok itu terus-terusan melayang di hadapannya.

Len menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memasang pose ngambek(?), "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku Len, aku malaikat. Apa di duniamu ini tidak percaya ada malaikat?" kata Len tak sabar.

"Justru karena di dunia ini percaya adanya malaikat, kau nampak seperti tidak nyata bagiku! Orang yang bisa melihat malaikat adalah orang-orang yang sudah mendekati mati kan!? Lagipula sayapmu juga kecil sekali, mana ada orang yang percaya itu adalah sayap sungguhan!?" Rin jelas-jelas membentak Len. Ia juga menunjuk ke arah punggung Len yang dihiasi sepasang sayap kecil seperti yang biasa ada di gambar-gambar malaikat _moe_. Len berkedip beberapa kali dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ini karena aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan tiba-tiba ditransfer begini, aku jadi keluar dengan setengah kekuatanku, jadi apapun yang kulakukan semuanya terbatas. Dan kau salah, aku bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Jadi kau tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat." ucap Len dengan tenang, hal itu membuat Rin menghentikan luapan emosinya dan membatu sebentar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau bukan, lalu kenapa bisa aku melihatmu?" tanyanya kemudian, Len tersenyum geli.

"Karena aku spesial," ucap Len dengan percaya diri. Rin masih tidak bisa bergerak, ia hanya bisa berkedip dan menggerakkan mulutnya untuk mangap.

"Spesial?" tanggapnya, Len mengangguk senang.

"Karena aku malaikat cinta!" seru Len dengan gembira. Mata Rin kembali membelalak dengan lebar.

"HAH?"—"Jadi apa kau punya masalah percintaan? Adakah seseorang yang kau sukai? Atau apa kau ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ada diujung lain benang merahmu? Atau kau ingin menyampaikan perasaanmu pada seseorang? Ayo cepat katakan padaku agar cintamu bisa terkabul! Kalau cintamu belum terkabul, aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke khayangan." Rentetan pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran Rin yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mampu mencerna semua hal tersebut.

"_Kami_-_sama_ ... kumohon, beri aku istirahat sejenak..." keluh Rin, ia meratapi kenapa nasibnya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

_**To**_ _**Be**_ _**Continue**_

* * *

_Minna-san, hisashiburi~~_

_Kyou mo genki desuka?_

Hari ini hari terakhir kita di tahun ini loh~

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang punya rencana liburan?

Haa, kalo saia mah karena libur tinggal seminggu jadi ngga kemana-mana, habis sakit soal na...  
sumpah, libur-libur sakit itu kaga enak... TAT

Ah, ini entah kenapa abis sakit langsung kepikiran cerita ini~  
ini bakan jadi _two-shot_ ato _three_-_shot_ aja kok, ngga panjang-panjang soal na masi banyak tanggungan~

Awal na dimulai agak serius ya? Saia aja masi nggak nyangka kalo itu ketikan saia... =A=

Saia awal na punya niat biar tak samain gitu penulisan na, tapi karena saia liat kalo di samain ntar jadi agak kaku jadi saia stop di tengah-tengah ... yang entah gimana kayak na jadi makin berantakan... TAT

_Maa_, tapi semoga _minna_-_san_ suka ya~

_Yosh_, mungkin cuma ini dulu yang bisa saia sampaikan~  
saia bakal coba buat apdet sekilat-kilat na karena ini memang cukup pendek, jadi _minna_-_san_!

**O-T-A-N-O-S-H-I-M-I-N-I~~**

**YUK COUNTDOWN BUAT NEW YEAR!~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Clarifying Point

_Minna-san, akemashite omedetou gozaimasu~_

Walaupun keliatannya uda basi, =A=

Gimana minna-san jalan-jalan tahun barunya? Seru kan?

Kalo saia sih, karena cuma bisa ke rumah nenek yang ada di depan rumah. Jadi saia mutusin buat ngelanjutin _fict_ aja~~#dor

Yosh, buat nemenin yang waktu luang di hari kelima tahun yang baru ini, ikutan baca _fanfict_ Chiao yuk~ #plak (malah-promosi)

Oke! Sekarang kita bales _review_ aja dulu ya~

* * *

Pertama buat **Arisa Amori**,

_Hai'_, silakan menyimpulkan _desu_ _wa_~

Beberapa misteri kayaknya uda mulai keungkap di chap ini kok~

_Review_ lagi ya~~

Terus buat **Yami no Ryou****!**

Selamat datang di _fanfict_ aneh bin ajaib Chiao _desu_ _wa_~ #dor

Hehe, biar ceritanya jalan kan ngga papa Rin dibikin nolak Mikuo~ #disumpel-negi

Waa, Makasii uda mau alert n fav! Saia seneng banget, kecup deh! #dibanting

Ketiga buat **Kagane Mikasa-san05****,**

Ara, namanya ngingetin saia sama Shingeki no Kyojin... ._. #disambit-yang-punya-nama

Salam kenal Kagane-_san_! Makasii uda mau _review_ dan fav-nya~

Terus buat **Shiroi no Hikari****,**

Selamat datang~  
Ara, nanti Len ngambek loh dikatain _shota_, #disumpel-kulit-pisang

Waa, nanti di rodarora Rin loh Shiroi-_san_, ati-ati... #dicekek

Kecepetan ya? Habis kan ngga ada yang menarik yang bisa diceritain gitu jadi yah biarlah begitu~ #plak

Makasii _review_-nya ya Shiroi-_san_~

Selanjutnya buat **Toki no Miko****!**

Toki-_chan_ _irasshai_!

Aneh ya Len jadi malaikat cinta? Saia aja ketawa mulu, tapi dia pasti imut loh~

Yaa, habis kalo cewek terus yang jadi malaikat kan wajar~

Jadi biar agak beda gitu~ #disantet

Makasii uda nyempetin _review_~

_Review_ lagi yah~ #dor

Trus ada **reynyah****,**

_Hajimemashite_ Rey-_san_!

Ini uda apdet kok~

_Review_ lagi ya~

Ada lagi dari **Akanee-chan****,**

_Hai'_, ini ceritanya uda dilanjutin kok~

Makasii uda nyempetin _review_~

Lalu ada **Saturn287****,**

Makasii Saturn-_san_! Uda dibilang menarik.. ^w^

_Review_ lagi ya~

Yosh, buat **Yami Nova****,**

Ara, nanti Lennya ngambek tuh~ #dilempar-batang-pisang

Makasii fav-nya _desu_ _wa_~

_Review_ lagi ya~~

Terus buat **Xinon****,**

Happy new year _desu_ _wa_~

Makasii buat _review_-nya ya~~

Lanjut dari **Chifu Kanaka****,**

Chisa-_chan_ _hisashiburi_~

Ara, Chisa-_chan_ bener kan?

Kan ngga umum cowok jadi malaikat cinta, ngga papalah sekali-kali~

Nah itu dia saia yang nggak ngerti, tapi karena di kamus saia alarm itu terjemahannya jam beker jadi deh saia pake jam beker~ *alasan yang tidak masuk akal*#plak

Makasii _review_-nya ya Chisa-_chan_~

* * *

Oke, karena pengantar uda, sama bales _review_ juga uda~

Kita langsung ke cerita aja ya! _Minna_-_san_ _HAPPY_ _READING_~~

* * *

"**Right Beside You"**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s)**

* * *

"Malaikat? Cinta? Cowok? Jodoh?" Rin terus-terusan menggumamkan kata-kata itu layaknya kata-kata itu adalah sebuah mantra untuk hidupnya. Kemarin Len memaksanya untuk mengatakan apapun tentang hidupnya. Mulai dari masa kecilnya, cowok-cowok yang ada di hidupnya, seseorang yang yang disukainya, pacaran, dan banyak hal lain yang tentu saja tidak bisa Rin jawab semua.

Pertama, Rin tidak memiliki sedikit pun titik terang soal masa lalunya. Dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat umur 14 tahun, saat itu kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur keras dan hal itu menyebabkan dia kehilangan ingatannya selama 14 tahun tersebut. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki koleksi ingatan masa kecil, tentu saja kecuali mimpi-mimpi aneh tentang seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang selalu muncul saat dia gelisah. Walaupun Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah kuncinya untuk membuka semua masa lalunya.

Kedua, selama 18 tahun hidupnya dan 4 tahun ingatannya, terlalu banyak cowok yang memiliki interaksi dengan Rin. Mulai dari ketua OSIS, teman-teman sekelasnya, adik kelas yang menembaknya, semua orang yang mengaguminya, karena Rin memang tidak pilih-pilih, dia jadi memiliki banyak interaksi dengan cowok. Jadi kalau semua hal itu harus disebutkan oleh Rin, dia tidak akan mampu.

Ketiga, seorang Kagamine Rin tidak pernah yang namanya menyukai seseorang ataupun berpacaran. Karena setiap kali ada yang menembaknya, seperti contohnya Hatsune Mikuo kemarin, Rin pasti akan langsung menolaknya saat itu juga. Karena entah kenapa dia merasa dia harus. Mimpi anak laki-laki dan janji mereka itu selalu membayanginya. Jadi sebelum Rin berhubungan dengan cowok lain, pertama dia harus memperjelas apa hubungannya dengan anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya itu.

Dan masih banyak lagi alasan kenapa Rin tidak bisa menjawab bombardir pertanyaan dari Len itu. Sekarang Rin merasa sedikit mengantuk, ia kemarin dipaksa oleh Len menjawab semua pertanyaannya sampai hampir jam dua malam. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengantuk? Dia bahkan heran bagaimana Len bisa tahan untuk terus berbicara selama itu. Kemarin Len sendiri juga menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya, walaupun tidak banyak karena katanya dia sendiri tidak mengingat saat dirinya masih menjadi manusia. Jadi ingatannya dimulai langsung pada saat ia sudah menjabat sebagai malaikat cinta.

"Lagipula, kenapa juga ada malaikat cinta menemuiku? Walaupun dia memohon-mohon untuk mengabulkan cintaku, kalau aku tidak punya seseorang yang aku suka pun juga percuma kan? Lalu kenapa dia tidak segera pulang saja? Mana pagi ini entah bagaimana dia menghilang dari kamarku ... Eh? Apa dia sudah pulang ya? Haa, syukurlah." Gumam Rin, ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan tenang. Ia berpikir mungkin ia sudah tidak perlu berurusan dengan malaikat itu.

"Baiklah, _Minna_-_san_, waktunya kelas dimulai!" seru wali kelas dan guru kimianya, Shion Kaito-_sensei_. Dia adalah guru termuda sepanjang sejarah sekolahnya, karena sekolahnya berstandarkan internasional, sangat jarang ditemukan guru muda di sini. Kecuali Shion-_sensei_, sepertinya sudah tidak ada guru yang berusia dibawah 30 tahun. Shion-_sensei_ sendiri adalah genersi _brilliant_, dia telah menyelesaikan wajib 12 tahun belajarnya saat dia berusia 15 tahun. Beliau mengambil program akselerasi, jadi dia hanya menempuhnya selama 6 tahun, yang entah bagaimana bisa dia tempuh dengan niai terbaik seperfektur. Entah apa alasannya beliau tertarik menjadi guru dan setelah selesai kuliah, sekolah kami memintanya untuk menjadi salah satu guru di sini.

Ah, sedikit hal penting yang dirahasiakan, dia adalah tunangan Hatsune Miku. Yang berarti dia adalah tunangan sahabatnya, walau hal ini masih sangat dirahasiakan dari publik. Pertama karena Miku adalah seorang idola. Kita tidak pernah tahu akan ada fanatik atau tidak di antara para _fans_-nya, jadi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika _fans_-nya tahu bahwa seorang Hatsune Miku telah memiliki tunangan. Kedua dan yang paling penting adalah karena sekolah ini sangat menentang hubungan guru-murid di sekolah, sekolah ini menganggap bahwa hubungan itu tidak baik dan langsung mengeluarkan guru yang diketahui memiliki hubungan dengan muridnya di sekolah. Karena itu, hal ini sangat dirahasiakan dari banyak orang.

"Dan _Minna_-_san_, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Mungkin memang sedikit ganjil karena dia masuk saat pertengahan semester, tapi _Sensei_ harap kalian bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik. Baiklah, kau sudah boleh masuk." Ucap Shion-_sensei_ di depan kelas. Rin berkedip beberapa kali, karena dia terlalu banyak memikirkan kejadian kemarin, dia jadi tidak mendengarkan apa yang beliau bicarakan. Sepertinya sebelum pelajaran dia harus minta ijin ke toilet dulu agar dia tidak tertidur selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Namaku Tenshinaka Len, aku baru saja pindah kemarin. Salam kenal," sapa Len dengan riang di depan kelas. Oh, jadi murid barunya Len ya ...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_APA?'_ pikir Rin, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Secara _refleks_, dia berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah depan kelas, atau lebih tepatnya menunjuk ke arah Len, dengan keringat dingin yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Oh, Rin. Kita satu kelas ya! Waa, aku tidak menyangka keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku, mulai hari ini juga mohon bantuannya ya!" ucap Len seraya membuka jalan menuju ke bangku Rin. Ia mengambil tangan Rin yang menunjuknya dan menjabatnya dengan bahagia. Len seperti anak SD yang bertemu dengan teman TK-nya dan mengajaknya menggila bersama. Astaga...

"Ah, Kagamine-_san_ dan Tenshinaka-_san _saling kenal ya? Kalau begitu Tenshinaka-_san_, kalau ada hal yang perlu kau tanyakan, kau bisa bertanya kepada Kagamine-_san_." Ucap Shion-_sensei_, Len mengangguk senang dan mengambil tempat duduk kosong di belakang Rin.

Rin segera jatuh terduduk setelah Len melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Rin, sekarang rasa ngantuknya telah pergi entah kemana dan berganti dengan tekanan batin berlapis yang mungkin akan dirasakannya sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

"Tenshinaka-_kun_, kenapa kau pindah di pertengahan semester?" tanya seorang gadis sekelas mereka, Len tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pekerjaan ayahku mengharuskan dia perpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, jadi sebagai anak yang baik. Aku harus mengikutinya dan menjaganya dari bahaya," jawab Len, sampai akhirnya tanya jawab itu terus berlanjut. Anehnya, Len menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka dengan lancar dan seperti tak dibuat-buat.

Rin‒yang entah punya pilihan lain atau tidak‒pun hanya bisa terus mendengarkan dan menghela napas saat beberapa gadis sekelasnya memekik kegirangan saat Len tersenyum dan tertawa kecil diakhir acara tanya jawab mereka. Mungkin kalau dia tidak tahu kenyataan yang ada dibalik ini semua, mungkin reaksinya tidak akan beda dari gadis-gadis itu. Rin menghela napas lagi, sepertinya gadis-gadis itu akan menambahkan nama Len di _list_ cowok populer atau cowok yang ingin dipacari cewek atau _list_-_list_ aneh mereka. Rin hanya bisa menghela napas dalam-dalam, merutuki apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Tenshinaka-_kun_, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kagamine-_san_?" tanya seorang gadis lain. Pertanyaan itu membuat Rin menegang, ia tidak pernah berpikir akan ada yang bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Len. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Len tidak berkata hal yang macam-macam.

"Ah, kami hanya baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia membantuku membawakan beberapa belanjaanku saat aku baru selesai keluar dari _minimarket_. Dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, tidak aku sangka aku bisa sekelas dengannya. Benar kan, Kagamine-_san_?" ucap Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit pada Rin, semua gadis itu langsung menatap ke arah Rin dengan aura tidak mengenakkan.

Rin tertawa garing dan lebih memilih untuk keluar kelas membawa makan siangnya. Dia tidak akan bisa makan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Rin menghela napas lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini.

"Kau mengurangi hidupmu satu tahun setiap helaan napas yang kau keluarkan loh, Rin." ucap seseorang dari belakang Rin. Rin pun terlonjak saking kagetnya, tapi dia kembali menghela napas menyadari siapa itu. Miku tertawa kecil melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Mau makan siang bareng? Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, kita bisa menggunakan atap kok. Biasa," ucap Miku, mereka memang cukup sering makan siang bersama di atap. Miku memiliki kuncinya karena diberi oleh Kaito, yang memang adalah pengawas dari pintu atap. Ada siswa yang pernah terjatuh dari atap, jadi para siswa lain dihimbau untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan atap. Tapi mungkin bagi Miku dan Kaito, hal itu bisa menjadi titik cerah dimana mereka bisa berduaan tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Rin hanya mengangguk untuk menerima tawaran Miku, mungkin bercerita sedikit tidak apa-apa. Kecuali dia pastinya harus memotong bagian malaikat dan jodohnya.

* * *

"Ooh, jadi kehadiran murid baru itu menganggumu?" simpul Miku saat Rin menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya. Rin menghela napas pendek dan memasukan potongan telur dadar dalam kotak makan siangnya ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak mengganggu, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak dengan kehadirannya di dekatku. Apalagi dengan jumlah siswi yang entah bagaimana dalam sehari bisa lengket dengannya seperti itu, aku merasa aku bisa terbunuh hanya dengan pandangan mereka." Keluh Rin, Miku yang baru saja selesai mengunyah negi tawarnya pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi kamu tak suka kalau murid baru itu dikelilingi gadis-gadis?" tanya Miku. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Rin langsung memerah dengan cepat.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan!? Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" seru Rin dengan wajah memerah. Miku yang melirik reaksi Rin dari ujung matanya itupun menjadi terkikik.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tidak perlu berteriak kan?" ucap Miku, Rin akhirnya menghirup dan mengeluarkan napas beberapa kali untuk menormalkan suhu wajahnya serta mengembalikan ketenangan batinnya. Rin pun lebih memilih untuk kembali menghabiskan makan siangnya, begitupula dengan Miku.

"Jadi, apa kau punya saran Miku?" tanya Rin saat ia telah menghabiskan seluruh isi makan siangnya. Miku yang sedang mengelap mulutnya pun memandang Rin heran.

"Saran? Untuk apa?" tanya Miku, entah kenapa hal itu membuat urat nadi Rin mengencang. Rin berusaha menekan suaranya agar ia tidak kelepasan berteriak pada Miku.

"Maksudku untuk murid baru itu Miku!?" seru Rin, Miku tertawa kecil melihat gerak-gerik Rin. _'Dia seperti orang yang sedang cemburu, imutnya~'_, pikir Miku. Sepertinya dari tadi dia memang main-main dengan Rin. Miku kemudian memandang Rin sejenak dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak butuh saranku Rin, karena kau sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan. Bukan begitu? Yah, kalau saranku sih, ketika kau ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang membingungkan. Kembali ke titik awal bukanlah hal yang merepotkan, oke?" saran Miku, Rin pun hanya bisa pasrah mendengar saran Miku yang ... tidak dimengertinya sama sekali.

Sepertinya memang seorang Kagamine Rin harus menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya sendiri agar dia bisa lebih tenang. Dia hanya berharap dia tidak harus menerima tatapan menyakitkan itu setiap hari. Gosip aneh saja sudah cukup menekan batinnya, apalagi hal lain seperti tatapan-tatapan itu. Ia mungkin tidak akan sanggup.

* * *

"Aaah, aku lelah~" keluh Rin saat ia telah sampai di kamarnya. Rin langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan melempar tasnya entah kemana.

"Rin-_sama_, saya akan menyiapkan kamar mandi anda. Sebelum itu, anda bisa menikmati teh di taman belakang seperti biasanya, semuanya sudah disiapkan." Ucap Rui, ia memungut tas Rin yang di lempar majikannya itu dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja belajar Rin.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke bawah. Siapkan lebih cepat ya, Rui. Hari ini entah mengapa aku merasa sangat lelah. Ah, dan coba gunakan garam mandi yang baru kubeli kemarin ya," ucap Rin saat ia berada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Rui memandang majikannya heran.

"Yang jeruk dan _mint, Ojou_-_sama_?" tanya Rui, Rin mengangguk singkat dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lebih baik aku cepat menenangkan diri, aku merasa seluruh tubuhkan tertindih beban 100 kg lebih." Gumam Rin, ia berjalan menuju taman belakang keluarganya. Di taman belakang itu ada berbagai bunga yang ditanam dan dirawat oleh tukang kebun keluarga Kagamine. Ibu Rin sangat menyukai bunga, jadi dia selalu menyempatkan untuk merawat dan menanam bunga di taman belakang itu.

"Ah, selamat malam, Rin-_ojousama_." Sapa seorang pria berusia 50 tahunan pada Rin, beliau memakai seragam pelayan pria dan membungkukan badannya kepada Rin. Orang itu adalah Garrison Ito, dia adalah kepala pelayan di Mansion Kagamine ini. Garrison segera menarikkan kursi untuk Rin dan membiarkan nonanya itu mengambil tempat. Ia kemudian segera menuangkan teh dari teko ke gelas _cup_ yang ada di depan Rin.

"Terima kasih, Garrison-_san_. Maaf sudah merepotkan, selanjutnya aku bisa sendiri kok. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sejenak?" ucap Rin, Garrison pun membungkukkan badannya sejenak ke arah Rin dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

Setelah kepergian Garrison, Rin menghela napas lagi. "Haa, aku berharap ini semua cepat berakhir ..." gumam Rin, ia kemudian mengambil gelasnya dan meminum tehnya dengan anggun. Yah, kepribadian _ojousama_-nya telah kembali.

"Tapi ini semua tidak akan berakhir kalau aku tidak bisa mengabulkan cintamu loh," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba, walau tentunya kita semua sudah tahu siapa. Rin yang terkejut pun tidak sengaja menyemburkan teh yang sudah ada di tenggorokannya dan terbatuk-batuk.

Ia mendongak sedikit dan menemukan Len sedang duduk bersila dengan terbang di atasnya, seberapa banyak pun ia melihat kemunculan Len yang tiba-tiba, dia masih tidak terbiasa. Rin segera mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak ingin mengejutkan seluruh orang di rumahnya. Jadi dia mengambil napas agar ia tidak berteriak histeris karena kemunculan Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rin cepat saat ia telah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Len yang tidak mengerti pun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Rin heran.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ini malaikat cintamu, tentu saja aku harus mengabulkan cintamu. Jadi aku di sini dalam proyek untuk membuat cintamu terkabul." Ucap Len santai, ia langsung mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan Rin dan mengambil sepotong _shortcake_ dari rak _afternoon_ _tea_ milik Rin.

Rin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa mau Len. "Tapi aku tidak punya orang yang kusukai, bagaimana juga kau bisa mengabulkan cintaku kalau aku saja tidak punya cowok yang kusukai?" kritik Rin, Len memasukan potongan _shortcake_ yang ada di garpunya ke mulut sambil menyangga dagunya. Ia nampak seperti orang yang tengah berpikir serius.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki cowok-cowok keren di sekolahmu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada dari mereka yang merupakan jodohmu. Yaahh, jaringan para gadis itu cukup membantu tapi menakutkan," tanggap Len, Rin menatap Len dari ujung matanya.

"Jadi kau hanya berdekatan dengan mereka untuk mencari informasi?" tanya Rin, Len memandang Rin heran dan memakan _shortcake_-nya lagi.

"Tentu saja, memangnya mau apa aku ke sekolahmu selain penyelidikan?" balas Len, Rin menghela napas lega. Tapi begitu menyadari dia menghela napas lega, wajah Rin memerah.

'_Apa ini? Kenapa aku malah lega mendengar dia hanya mendekati gadis-gadis itu untuk mencari informasi, apalagi informasi itu untukku. Kenapa aku jadi senang begini? Apa benar yang dikatakan Miku kalau aku menyukai Len? Tapi kan dia malaikat dan aku manusia, apalagi kami baru bertemu kemarin, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?'_, pikir Rin. Sembari pikiran Rin terus berkelana memikirkan tingkahnya yang aneh, Len hanya bisa memakan kue-kue manis Rin dan memandang Rin dengan tatapan heran.

"Oi, Rin. Kau kenapa? Ayo cepat cari orang yang kau sukai agar aku bisa cepat pulang." Ucap Len, Rin yang entah bagaimana kembali ke kenyataan setelah ucapan Len itu hanya bisa menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya orang yang kusukai, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" ucap Rin, Len menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku pasti sudah pulang dari kemarin." Ucap Len, Rin sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, malaikat cinta menambah kekuatannya dengan mengabulkan cinta seseorang. Jadi kalau cintamu belum terkabul, aku belum bisa kembali ke khayangan." Lanjut Len.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?" tanya Rin, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya karena Len benar-benar gigih untuk mencari jodohnya.

"Aku terbangun tepat di sebelahmu kan? Jadi itu berarti kau adalah _client_ baruku, hal itu menyebabkan adanya kontrak tidak tertulis di antara kita yang menyebabkan aku harus mengabulkan cintamu sebelum aku bisa kembali ke khayangan." Jelas Len, Rin masih menatap ke arah Len dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Tapi seandainya aku tetap tidak menemukan jodohku, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" tanya Rin pernasaran, Len tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak dari aktifitas makannya.

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke khayangan dan akan menghilang." Ucap Len, mata Rin langsung melebar mendengar hal tersebut.

"Menghilang?" gumamnya, Len menggangguk dan kembali memakan kue manisnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dari awal aku ini bukan berasal dari duniamu, aku hanya bisa hidup di khayangan. Dan kau tahu apa itu artinya? Semakin lama aku di dunia ini, maka kekuatanku akan semakin banyak berkurang. Dan jika itu terjadi, kemungkinan terburuk adalah aku harus menghilang." Jelas Len santai, Rin menutupi kedua mulutnya dengan cepat. Ia terkejut, tapi entah ada sedikit perasaan kehilangan dalam sudut hatinya. Rin pun memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan tersebut.

Rin berpikir serius sebentar, "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!" seru Rin. Len yang baru saja selesai memakan kue keempatnya pun memandang Rin dengan heran.

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Len, Rin menatap Len dengan muka serius dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan menemukan jodohku," ucap Rin dengan penuh tekad. Len yang mendengar ucapan Rin itu merasa tersentuh, walau entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya ketika Rin mengungkapkan tekadnya itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Len memastikan, kini giliran Rin yang menatap Len dengan heran.

"Bukannya kau yang baru saja mengocehi aku agar cepat menemukan jodohku? Kenapa sekarang kau yang ragu-ragu?" tanya Rin, Len yang menyadari keanehannya itupun segera menggeleng cepat kepada Rin.

"Rin-_sama_, kamar mandi anda sudah siap." Ucap Rui dari ambang pintu rumah dan taman. Rin yang mendengar suara Rui itupun seketika menjadi panik. Bukannya dia tadi masih berbicara dengan Len? Apa Rui melihatnya?

Rin segera berbalik dan matanya menemukan Rui yang sedang membungkuk hormat kepadanya seperti biasa. _'Aneh.',_ pikirnya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Len duduk dan menemukan Len masih duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Kemudian ia memutar kembali pandangannya kepada Rui yang masih membungkuk hormat kepadanya. _'Apa Rui tidak sadar kalau di sini ada Len?', _pikir Rin lagi.

"_Ojou_-_sama_, Rin-_ojousama_," panggil Rui, ketika beberapa lama Rin tidak membalas laporannya. Rin yang nampaknya baru saja kembali dari tenggelam dalam pikirannya itupun langsung membalas Rui dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, Rui. Terima kasih," balas Rin. Setelah mendapatkan balasan, Rui pun segera undur diri dari hadapan Rin untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hoo, enak ya hidupmu itu, dikelilingi pelayan dan dilayani." Komentar Len, Rin pun memilih untuk tidak memedulikan komentar Len itu dan memilih untuk pergi mandi.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu, tapi karena sekarang aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin menyegarkan badanku dulu, kalau kau mau, kau bisa ke kamarku dan menungguku agar kita bisa menyelesaikan hal merepotkan ini secepat mungkin. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kau boleh pulang." Ucap Rin, Len hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan menunggu di kamarmu, karena kita harus menyelesaikan hal ini secepat mungkin sebelum kekuatanku menipis." ucap Len serius, Rin pun membalas dengan tatapan serius juga dan mengangguk singkat kepada Len.

* * *

"Jadi kau ingin aku membuka masa lalumu dengan kekuatanku?" simpul Len setelah Rin menceritakan semua mimpi yang dilihatnya dan keadaannya. Rin mengangguk serius.

"Kupikir anak itu akan bisa membantuku mengingat hubunganku dengannya. Selama ini, aku selalu menolak untuk berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain karena mimpi itu. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya dulu anak itu hidup sebagai apa di hatiku, aku ingin tahu dia siapa, dan bagaimana perasaanku dulu padanya. Karena kau tahu, aku selalu melihat wajahku sangat bahagia saat aku bersama dengannya." Jelas Rin, Len menatap Rin nanar saat gadis itu menunduk dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

Len menutup kedua matanya pelan, memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia pilih. Ini pertama kalinya dia menghadapi persoalan cinta yang rumit seperti ini, dia sendiri jadi bingung harus mulai darimana. "Baiklah, untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita mencari petunjuk soal masa lalumu. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengembalikan ingatanmu." Ucap Len. Rin mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arah mata biru Len yang menyiratkan tekadnya yang kuat.

"Baiklah," balas Rin, ia mengusap sedikit air mata yang mencuri kesempatan untuk menetes dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum manis kepada Len. Len yang melihat senyum Rin pun hanya bisa balas tersenyum, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat Rin tersenyum seperti itu membuat hatinya hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len. Kenapa tadi Rui tidak panik melihatmu? Padahal kau berada tepat di depanku dan makan kue dengan santainya." Tanya Rin, Len menatap Rin heran.

"Oh itu, itu karena dia tidak bisa melihatku. Saat aku berada dalam wujud malaikat, aku tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain _client_-ku. Karena itu, pelayan pribadimu tidak histeris melihat ada laki-laki entah darimana yang berada di dekatmu." Jawab Len, Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Untuk sejenak, Rin dan Len tidak berkata apapun. Hanya terdengar suara napas Rin yang keluar masuk karena bernapas dan suara jantung Rin yang berdegup kencang. Kelihatannya walaupun dia tahu Len itu adalah malaikat, Rin masih saja menganggap Len sebagai seorang cowok sehat yang sekarang berada di kamarnya, melupakan fakta bahwa dia memiliki sayap kecil yang mungkin bisa disalah artikan kalau dia sedang ber-_cosplay_.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita ambil langkah pertama untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu dulu." Ucap Len untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduk di kasur Rin dan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Rin, ia otomatis juga ikut berdiri mengikuti Len.

"Langkah paling mudah sih, kita harus mencari barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan masa kecilmu." Ucap Len, Rin berkedip beberapa kali dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk ber-ooh-ria. "Jadi, dimana semua barang-barang masa kecilmu?"

* * *

"Uwaa, ada banyak sekali barang di sini ..." komentar Len saat melihat gudang penyimpanan di Mansion Kagamine itu.

"Semua barang lama dan barang rusak akan selalu ada di sini, jadi mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk mencari barang-barang yang berhubungan denganku." Ucap Rin, dia mendekati beberapa kotak yang tertumpuk rapi dan memegangnya. Walau dia hanya menemukan setumpuk debu yang entah sudah berapa banyak yang menempel di tangannya. "Apalagi dengan debu seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Len tertawa kecil yang menyebabkan Rin memutar pandangannya untuk menatap Len. "Kita tidak perlu membongkar semuanya kok, kita hanya perlu mengambil barang-barang yang berhubungan denganmu." Ucap Len. Ia dengan cepat mencabut satu buah bulu dari sayapnya dan melemparnya ke dalam gudang Rin.

Secara ajaib, setelah Len melemparkan bulu sayapnya, semua kotak-kotak di dalam gudang itu melayang dan terbuka. Di dalamnya keluar berbagai barang-barang seperti buku-buku, baju, dan mainan yang mungkin adalah milik Rin saat kecil.

"Waa, banyak sekali barang-barang bekasmu di sini." Komentar Len saat melihat setumpuk barang-barang lama milik Rin yang ada di depannya. Rin pun mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Len dan berjongkok untuk mengambil salah satu buku yang ada dalam tumpukan itu.

"Ah, ini album. Sepertinya saat aku berumur lima tahun." Ucap Rin saat ia membuka buku yang tadi dia ambil. Len pun ikut berjongkok dan melihat album itu bersama Rin.

Di dalam album itu, mereka melihat banyak sekali foto Rin kecil. Mulai dari saat dia masuk TK, bermain dengan teman-temannya, saat Rin menangis, saat dia di pesta ulang tahunnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Uwaa, aku imut banget ya dulu ternyata." Komentar Rin sembari membuka halaman-halaman lainnya dari album itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan titik terang?" tanya Len, Rin menghentikan kegiatannya membuka album itu sejenak dan menatap Len dengan sedih.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum menemukan apapun. Sepertinya, berapa banyakpun aku melihat foto masa laluku, aku tidak bisa menemukan kenangan masa itu di antara mereka." Ucap Rin sambil menatap fotonya dalam album yang ia pegang.

Rin lalu membuka halaman setelahnya dan menemukan foto yang setengah buram. Foto itu adalah fotonya yang sedang tersenyum senang, ia ingat senyum itu yang selalu ditunjukannya pada anak laki-laki misterius dalam mimpinya. Rin meneliti gambar itu sebentar dan melihat sebuah jembatan rel kereta adalah latar belakang foto itu. Rin berkedip beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan foto itu dari album.

Len yang melihat hal itupun heran dan ikut memandang ke arah foto yang di bawa oleh Rin. Secara tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit, dia seperti dipukul dengan pali seberat beberapa ratus ton dan itu membuatnya sangat kesakitan.

Rin yang sepertinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Len pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Len sedang memegang kepalanya dengan keras. Len mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan dia sepertinya sangat tersiksa dengan kepalanya. Rin segera menjatuhkan album dan foto yang dikeluarkannya dan menghampiri Len yang sedang jatuh meringkuk di lantai gudang.

"Len! Len!" seru Rin, ia menampar pipi Len halus untuk mengembalikannya ke kenyataan, walaupun sepertinya itu sia-sia.

* * *

"_Len! Tunggu aku!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang juga. Gadis itu sedang berusaha mengejar anak laki-laki yang berlari di depannya._

"_Ayo, ***! Kalau tidak cepat nanti kau kutinggal!" seru si anak laki-laki. Ia terus berlari dan membiarkan anak perempuan kecil itu mengikutinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh._

_~xXx~_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bergabung cama yang lain? Kalau cenang-cenang kita hayus melakukannya cama-cama biar lebih menyenangkan!" ucap gadis kecil pirang itu. Si anak laki-laki menunduk dan terdiam, tidak mau menjawab si anak perempuan._

_Pipi anak perempuan itupun mengembung, menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal. "Ah! Cudahlah, ayo ikut aja! Kita kan cedang bercenang-cenang!" ucap gadis kecil itu marah, ia menarik tangan kanan si anak laki-laki dan menyeretnya ke tempat dimana anak-anak lainnya berkumpul._

_~xXx~_

"_Ini, buat Len! Aku hari ini membuatnya cendiri dengan mama loh!" ucap gadis kecil berambut pirang lagi. Ia menyerahkan sepotong kue kepada anak laki-laki tersebut dan tersenyum senang._

_Sia anak laki-laki itu menatapnya heran, namun melihat senyuman anak perempuan itu, ia ikut tersenyum juga. Ia kemudian mengambil garpu yang ada di piring kue itu dan memakan kuenya._

"_Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya si anak perempuan takut-takut, anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

"_Enak kok, enak banget. Terima kasih." Ucap anak laki-laki itu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari si gadis kecil._

_~xXx~_

"_Ini untuk ulang tahun *** yang kelima," ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang kepada seorang anak perempuan yang juga berambut pirang. Ia memberikan sebuah cincin dengan lambang semanggi berdaun empat dan memakaikannya di jari manis si anak permpuan._

"_Uwaa, makacih, Len! *** akan celalu memakainya!" balas si anak perempuan, si anak laki-laki mengangguk dan tersenyum senang._

"_Janji ya, campai Len kembali lagi ke cini bawa hadiah balu buat ***, ini nggak boleh dilepas." Ucap si anak laki-laki, si anak perempuan pun mengangguk cepat dan mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan mata sang anak laki-laki._

"_Janji! *** akan nunggu Len pulang, jadi cepat pulang ya!" ucap si anak perempuan, sang anak laki-laki pun tertawa dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking sang anak perempuan._

_~xXx~_

"_AWAS!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun berambut pirang itu kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan. Sepertinya gadis tersebut tengah melamun, karena itu dia tidak mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu._

_Melihat truk yang sudah mendekati gadis itu, si anak laki-laki langsung melompat ke tengah jalan untuk menyelamatkan si gadis. Tapi sayang, ia tidak sempat ikut menghindar bersama gadis itu dan mengakibatkan dia tertabrak truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tersebut._

_Cairan merah langsung memenuhi seluruh permukaan jalan itu, sedangkan truk yang menabrak mereka teleh pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang berlumuran darah di tengah jalan dan seorang gadis yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan kepala berdarah._

* * *

"Len! Len! LEN!" teriak Rin, ia akhirnya menepuk pipi Len dengan keras agar si empunya nama segera sadar dari kesakitannya. Dan benar saja, setelah Rin menampar Len dengan keras, Len langsung membelalakan matanya dan bernapas dengan cepat, seperti dia baru saja bangun dari sebuah mimpi yang sangat buruk.

"Ah, ada apa denganku?" tanya Len, ia memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit berdenyut dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping untuk menemukan Rin yang sekarang pipinya tengah basah dan matanya sedikit bengkak.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rin dengan suara sedikit serak, sepertinya ia terus menerus meneriakkan nama Len untuk membuatnya sadar. Len tersenyum lemah kepada Rin dan mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah khawatir." Ucap Len, ia berusaha bangkit tapi terjatuh kembali.

"Hentikan, tenagamu mungkin masih belum pulih, sudah berbaringlah dulu." Ucap Rin, ia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan mengelap keringat Len yang masih berjatuhan.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku menolongmu dengan kekuatanku, tapi aku malah merepotkanmu seperti ini." Ucap Len,terselip rasa bersalah dalam rangkaian kata-kata Len itu. Rin tersenyum kepada Len dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, kok." Balas Rin, Len tersenyum pahit. Baru kali ini hal seperti ini terjadi dalam tugasnya sebagai malaikat. Ia menjadi sedikit bingung dengan kilasan-kilasan yang dilihatnya saat ia tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba terjatuh dan berkeringat seperti ini? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Rin. Len menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit seperti ditimpa beban entah berapa ton dan yang kutahu mungkin aku tidak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah aku sadar, aku sudah terbaring seperti ini dengan kau yang meneriakkan namaku." Jelas Len, Rin merasakan mukanya memerah. "Tapi apa pelayanmu tidak apa-apa kau berteriak seperti tadi?" tanya Len.

Rin menggeleng, "Gudang ini memiliki peredam suara, karena biasanya mamaku mencari barang-barang lamanya di malam hari. Jadi dia memasang peredam suara agar kalau beliau berisik, itu tidak akan mengganggu yang lain." Ucap Rin, Len mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja hari ini? Sepertinya kau sudah lelah, kita kan juga punya kelas besok pagi." Ucap Rin, Len pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum kaku untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Ayo kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini," ajak Len, ia mengepakkan sayap kecilnya dan membuatnya terbang. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke tempat tinggal sementaraku selama aku jadi manusia dulu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi hal ini. Mengerti?" lanjut Len, Rin pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sampai besok Rin." ucap Len, Rin pun tersenyum padanya dan membalas,

"Sampai besok," dan setelah balasan Rin tersebut. Len sudah menghilang dalam jarak pandangnya dengan sekejap. Rin pun segera menutup kembali pintu gudang itu dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat.

Walaupun sayang sekali bagi keduanya, mereka tidak mengetahui kalau ada sebuah buku lagi yang terbang ke tumpukan barang Rin saat Rin menutup pintu gudang tersebut.

* * *

_**To**_ _**Be**_ _**Continue**_

* * *

_Hai', Minna-san~_

Bagaimana ceritanya? Sudah bisa nebak? Yahh, memang gampang juga sih, kan ini bukan genre misteri~ hehe#plak

Btw, yang dicetak miring itu _flashback_ yang diacak ya~

jadi jangan heran kalo itu kayaknya nggak nyambung~~ #dihajar

Oke, chapter depan adalah yang terakhir! (semoga) soalnya kan ini emang rencananya cuma _three-shot_, yah mungkin kalau ketambahan, ketambahan epilog doang.

Oke deh, _Minna_-_san_~

Karena chapter tiganya pun uda seperempat jadi, doain saia bisa cepet apdet lagi ya~

Walaupun meragukan, soalnya sekolah besok uda dimulai...TAT *gigitin-bangku*

**O-T-A-N-O-S-H-I-M-I-N-I~~**


	3. Chapter 3: What Heppens if I lose You?

_Minna-san, yahoo!_

Ketemu lagi sama Chiao di Right Beside You a.k.a RBY! #plak

Hehehehehe, nggak lama kan nunggunya _Minna_-_san_? #dipelototin-_reader_

Habis kan sekolah uda mulai, kegiatan juga uda mulai lagi, kerjaan menggunung, _gomen_ _ne_... m(_ _)m #plak

Yosh, kesampingkan dulu semua itu! Di chapter ini semua misteri dan hubungan LR akan kita ungkap! *tiupin-terompet*

Penasaran? Baca terus sampai akhir dong~ #dor

Mungkin _Minna_-_san_ menyadari ... iya, entah kenapa saia bermasalah sama _word_ kali ini, panjangnya membengkak dan kalau saia jadiin satu chapter... entah bakal jadi sepanjang apa... jadi saia putuskan buat memotongnya saja. _Gomennasai_, tapi saia janji bakal usahain apdet secepat mungkin kok! Doakan ya!

Yosh! Sekarang bales _review_ dulu deh~

* * *

Pertama buat **YamiRei28****,**

A-hahah, yah, memang begitu... kayaknya... ^^"  
Ara, iya... kelam banget... ._.#dor  
_Review_ lagi ya~

Terus buat **Kagane Mikasa-san05**,

Uda lanjut~~  
sayang kita belom bisa liat apa tebakan Mikasa-_san_ bener ato ngga... TAT#plak

Yosh! Makasii uda _review_~

Lagi ... ada **Xinon****,**

Sabar, sabar ... ditahan dulu labrakkannya ya... ^^"

Sadarkah mereka di chapter ini? Liat aja yuk~~  
makasii _review_-nya ya~~

Terus buat **Yami Nova**,

Buku catatan Rin bukan ya? Sayangnya buku itu baru keluar chapter depan ._.  
jadi _stay_ _tune_ ya~ #plak

_Review_ lagi ya~~

Terus ada **Kireina Yume**,  
Makasii buat pujiannya desu wa~  
kecup juga deh~ :* #dor  
Oke, nggak. Ara? Reinkarnasi...? ngga akan sejauh itu kok!  
pantengin terus deh~ makasii uda nyempetin _review_ ya~

Ada lagi dari **Shiroi Karen**,

Makasii desu wa~  
sayang sekali jawabannya masi ada di chapter depan... m(_ _)m

Jadi tahan dulu penasarannya ya~  
_Review_ lagi ya~

Terakhir dari **Kiriko Alicia**,

Makasii pujiannya~  
aduh, kecup deh~#plak (oke,-dia-lagi-stress-jadi-biarin-aja)

Berpisah? Ara, liat deh di chap depan apa mereka pisah ato ngga~  
_Review_ lagi ya~

* * *

Wai~ karena pengantar sama bales _review_ uda~

Langsung ke cerita aja yuk! _HAPPY_ _READING_~~

* * *

"**Right Beside You"**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD, dan kenganjilan yang ada**

* * *

"Pagi, Rin-_chan_," sapa Miku di depan gerbang sekolah. Rin yang baru saja turun dari mobil pun sedikit terkejut mendengar sapaan Miku yang tiba-tiba, namun ia balas tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Pagi, Miku-_chan_. Masih pagi tapi kau sudah bersemangat sekali," komentar Rin, Miku tersenyum senang kepada Rin.

"Yah, kalau aku ingin hari ini menjadi menyenangkan. Tentunya aku harus senang dulu kan?" balas Miku, Rin pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Miku. Yah, Miku memang sering bertingkah kekanak-kanakan kalau dia sedang senang, jadi simpulkan saja dia sedang senang sekarang.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini, Miku-_chan_?" tanya Rin, Miku tertawa kecil dan menatap Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau tahu—" "KYYYAAAAA!"

Dan ajaibnya, ucapan Miku keburu terpotong oleh teriakan para gadis yang mengerubungi sesuatu‒atau mungkin seseorang‒di depan gerbang. Miku dan Rin pun serempak menoleh ke sumber keributan dan menemukan ada banyak sekali gadis yang menggerombol di sana.

"A-ahh, sepertinya lebih baik kita masuk deh, Miku-_chan_." Ajak Rin patah-patah, ia menarik-narik lengan Miku dengan cepat. Kerena sepintas dia merasakan firasat buruk berasal dari gerombolan itu, namun secepat apapun Rin menarik Miku ke dalam bangunan sekolah mereka, kehadirannya telah terlebih dahulu disadari oleh pusat perhatian gadis-gadis tadi.

"Ah! RIN!" teriak seseorang dari pusat kerumunan itu. Langkah Rin langsung terhenti seketika, ia merasakan firasat buruknya bertambah dua kali lipat. Miku yang melihat Rin menghentikan langkahnya pun hanya memandangnya heran, ia pun lantas membalikkan pandangannya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Rin.

"Oh, si murid baru itu memanggilmu loh Rin." ucap Miku saat melihat Len sedang berusaha keras membuka jalan di kerumunan itu untuk menghampiri Rin. Miku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Miku-_chan_, ayo pergi." Ajak Rin cepat, ia berusaha menarik lengan Miku sekuat tenaga tapi yang ditarik malah menarik balik, jadi deh mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Miku mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Rin dan tersenyum jahil, "Padahal ada yang bersusah payah menembus benteng untuk menemuimu tapi kau malah kabur, itu kan tidak sopan Rin." ucap Miku, anak ini memang bermain-main dengan Rin ternyata. "Baiklah, hampiri saja dia!" seru Miku, ia menarik lengan Rin sekuat tenaga dan mendorongnya ke arah jalan dimana Len bisa keluar dari tumpukan gadis-gadis itu.

"Ah, syukurlah, aku sempat memanggilmu." Ucap Len setengah ngos-ngosan, sepertinya cukup sulit bagi Len untuk kabur dari gadis-gadis itu. Rin yang sudah setengah panik karena dia berada di depan Len itupun hanya bisa membiarkan takdir menghampirinya. Ia sudah sangat menghindari berbicara dengan Len di depan umum agar tidak menimbulkan gosip lagi. Tapi sepertinya ada pihak gelap yang menginginkan Rin untuk sengsara. Rin langsung melirik ke arah belakangnya, tempat Miku tadi, tetapi tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda Miku di sana.

Rin langsung menghela napas, "Kita bisa membicarakan penyelidikanmu nanti jam ketiga sampai istirahat, karena guru matematika kita sedang keluar kota. Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan." Ucap Rin dengan suara pelan agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali Len. "Aku ada urusan OSIS sekarang, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa masuk kelas sampai jam terakhir. Tolong jaga kelas ya, aku duluan!" lanjut Rin.

Len mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai, sedangkan Rin sudah berlari maraton ke ruang OSIS untuk menghindari tatapan ganas para gadis itu.

* * *

"Ahh, aku selamat ..." gumam Rin pelan, ia sedang berusaha mengembalikan sistem pernapasannya yang terputus saat dia berlari tadi.

"Ah, Kagamine-_san_. Selamat datang, kau cepat sekali," sambut Mikuo, Rin berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat Mikuo memandangnya dengan biasa.

"Pagi, Hatsune-_kun_. Bukannya kau yang sangat cepat hari ini?" balas Rin, ia berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan duduk di sana.

"Yah, aku hanya punya terlalu banyak waktu, kau tahu kan kalau aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Itu membuatku punya lebih banyak waktu daripada di rumah dan mengurusi kakakku yang merepotkan itu," keluh Mikuo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Rin tertawa kecil, "Apa Miku-_chan_ semerepotkan itu? Yah, mungkin dia bisa jadi merepotkan sih," tanggap Rin. Mikuo menatap Rin yang sedang tertawa dengan lembut, sepertinya rasa sukanya kepada Rin masih melekat kuat. Rin yang merasa dipandangi pun langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Mikuo. Melihat sirat mata Mikuo, Rin menjadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Rin menunduk, "Hatsune-_kun_," panggil Rin, sepertinya panggilan itu sempurna untuk mengembalikan Mikuo dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Kagamine-_san_?" tanya Mikuo heran, Rin yang masih menunduk pun makin merasa bersalah. Apa ini hal yang benar untuk mengangkat kembali topik lawas yang menyakitkan itu? _'Tapi kalau tidak benar-benar di selesaikan sekarang, semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai!'_, pikir Rin. Akhirnya Rin menguatkan tekadnya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Mikuo.

Rin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke manik _turquoise_ Mikuo yang sangat identik dengan milik Miku. "Maafkan aku untuk yang kemarin! Mungkin aku terlalu kasar padamu, aku juga tahu kalau itu menyakitkan, tapi aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa. Maafkan aku!" ucap Rin.

Mikuo yang terkejut pun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kuduga, Kagamine-_san_ itu benar-benar orang yang baik ya." Ucap Mikuo.

"Eh?" hanya itulah kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut kecil Rin. Mikuo tertawa pelan dan mendekati Rin yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain dan selalu merasa tidak bersalah kalau menyakiti mereka, kau benar-benar orang yang baik." Komentar Mikuo, Rin masih menatap Mikuo yang semakin mendekat padanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Hatsune-_kun_?" tanya Rin, jelas sekali ada nada heran di sana. Astaga, apa Rin memang benar-benar lelet seperti itu?

Mikuo tertawa kecil dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Rin, "Yang mau kukatakan adalah ... yang kemarin biarlah menjadi hal kemarin, hari ini adalah hari ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah menolakku." Jelas Mikuo.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Mikuo, walau dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Hatsune-_kun_ ..."

Mikuo menghentikan usapannya pada puncak kepala Rin dan memandang tepat pada manik mata _sapphire_ milik Rin. "Yup, aku baik-baik saja kok! Tapi ... apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu sebelum aku menghilangkan semua perasaanku padamu?" tanya Mikuo, Rin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau bisa kukabulkan akan kukabulkan!" tanggap Rin, Mikuo tersenyum kecil dan meminta Rin untuk menutup matanya. Rin mengikuti permintaan Mikuo itu dan menutup kedua matanya. Mikuo yang melihat Rin mengikuti permintaannya dengan baik itupun tertawa kecil, ia mengusap kepala Rin lagi dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di dahi Rin.

"Yosh, sudah selesai. Sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi denganku." Ucap Mikuo, Rin langsung membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin, ia masih belum bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya. Mikuo mengangguk cepat dengan wajah gembira.

"Lihat, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi, oke? Lagipula kita kan teman," ucap Mikuo. Rin sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikuo, tapi dia akhirnya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Sayang sekali mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang sedari tadi. Untuk Mikuo mungkin tidak masalah, tapi untuk Rin ... ini adalah sebuah masalah yang besar.

* * *

"Haduh, Len dimana sih!?" gumam Rin, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menjajaki setiap celah rak-rak menjulang perpustakaan sekolah mereka itu dengan teliti untuk mencari sosok kuning sang malaikat cintanya a.k.a Len.

Rin terus menjelajahi setiap baris antar rak dengan rak perpustakaan tersebut, namun tak ditemukannya siluet kuning Len. "Astaga, apa dia lupa? Haaa, lebih baik aku tunggu sebentar deh." Gumam Rin, ia pun mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya dan segera duduk untuk membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, entah sudah berapa kali Rin mengulangi kegiatannya mengambil dan membaca buku. Matanya sudah mulai lelah untuk membaca, ia pun terus menerus melirik pintu masuk, menanti sosok kuningnya itu. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja _zero_.

Rin akhirnya menutup buku setebal empat sentimeter di tangannya dan mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempatnya. Ia menghela napas sejenak, ini sudah hampir jam istirahat kedua alias jam makan siang. Rin mengecek sudut perpustakaan lagi, masih bimbang apakah ia akan menunggu di sini atau kembali. Sekilas, pandangannya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apa Len benar-benar lupa kalau kami janjian?" gumam Rin pelan, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak mau berprasangka aneh-aneh, jadi dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghalau pikiran-pikiran tidak masuk akal yang bisa mengganggu akal sehatnya.

Rin akhirnya menetapkan hatinya untuk melangkah keluar perpustakaan. _'Mengingat pagi ini Miku sedang senang, pasti dia akan menggunakan atap untuk bersenang-senang dengan Shion-sensei. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak mengganggunya.'_ pikir Rin. Dengan pertimbangan seperti itu, Rin memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang saja.

* * *

"Ah, Kagamine-_san_!" sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau pendek. Rin yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di bangku halaman belakang itupun segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah si penyapa.

"Oh, Nakayama-_san_," tanggap Rin setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang menyapanya itu. Nakayama Megumi atau yang biasa dipanggil Gumi itupun cemberut sesaat melihat tanggapan dingin Rin.

"Apa cuma itu yang bisa kau ucapkan untuk menanggapi orang yang menyapamu, Kagamine-_san_?" ucap Gumi, Rin melirik gadis penyuka wortel itu dari sudut matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Baik, baik, maafkan aku." Balas Rin, Gumi pun membalas Rin dengan senyuman hangat. Gumi dan Rin memang cukup sering bertemu, mereka memang tidak terlalu akrab tapi bisa dibilang cukup dekat, kita simpulkan saja bahwa hubungan mereka itu tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau makan siang sendirian hari ini, Kagamine-_san_?" tanya Gumi, ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Rin dan membuka kotak makan siangnya. Rin menghentikan suapan nasinya sejenak dan menghela napas.

"Sepertinya hari ini Miku-_chan_ sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamanya." Balas Rin, Gumi tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian memakan makan siang mereka masing-masing dengan tenang ... sampai Gumi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Kagamine-_san_! Aku ingin wawancara sebentar!" seru Gumi tiba-tiba, Rin sedikit tersentak karena kaget dengan teriakan Gumi. Rin pun memandang Gumi dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali Nakayama-_san_? Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu," balas Rin, Gumi tertawa kecil dan menatap Rin dengan berbinar-binar. _'Sepertinya dia baru saja memasuki jurnalis mode-nya,'_ pikir Rin. Memang Gumi adalah salah satu anggota klub jurnalistik, ia selalu berkeliling dan mencari berita, namun pada kenyataannya berita tersebut hanya diperuntukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mata Gumi bersinar terang, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Tenshinaka-_kun_? Dia pindah ke sini tepat setelah penolakanmu kepada Hatsune-_kun_, kan? Dan lagi, kalian sepertinya sangat dekat, apa dia pacarmu?" ucap Gumi dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Rin yang mendengar pertanyaan Gumi itupun memerah.

"Apa maksudmu, Nakayama-_san_!? Aku dan Len tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok!" sanggah Rin dengan berteriak, Rin langsung menutup mulutnya menyadari bahwa ia tak sengaja berteriak. Sedangkan Gumi malah memasang seringai licik di paras cantiknya, ia kemudian menyibakkan rambutnya dan mulai menatap Rin dengan tatapan setengah curiga setengah menggoda.

"Orang yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa tidak akan memanggil lawan jenisnya dengan nama depan, Kagamine-_san_." Balas Gumi, Rin langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang tidak pernah memanggil Len dengan nama belakangnya ya. Ah, mungkin karena dia seorang malaikat, dan namanya aslinya hanya Len, kan? Mungkin karena itu aku tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan nama belakang. Tapi mana mungkin aku menceritakan hal itu kepada Nakayama-san?'_ pikir Rin.

Gumi yang melihat Rin terdiam dengan muka memerah pun tertawa kecil, ia pun kembali memakan makan siangnya, menunggu Rin untuk menjawab. Atau mungkin menunggu Rin untuk menyadari perasaannya dulu?

"Umm, entahlah. Mungkin aku belum kenal betul dengannya, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih nyaman memanggilnya dengan nama depan." Ucap Rin, ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Gumi yang mendengar tanggapan jujur Rin itupun tersenyum. Rin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit biru cerah di atasnya. "Kenapa ya?" gumam Rin.

Gumi kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya sebentar dan mengikuti Rin untuk menatap langit. "Apa kau merasa pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya, Kagamine-_san_?" tanya Gumi.

Rin menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba mengingat pertemuannya dengan Len. "Aku tidak tahu. Awalnya aku sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya, tapi entah kenapa ... walaupun terganggu, aku tidak merasa canggung berada di dekatnya." Ucap Rin, Gumi tersenyum lagi.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak memiliki perasaan suka padanya, Kagamine-_san_?" tanya Gumi lagi, Rin menggeleng. Ia menatap Gumi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur, Gumi menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum sambari mengusap puncak kepala Rin.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaannya ... kalau Tenshinaka-_kun_ tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupmu ... bagaimana?" tanya Gumi lagi, Rin langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Manik mata hijau Gumi terpantul jelas di manik biru Rin. Manik itu terlihat sangat serius saat menatap bola mata Rin, seakan membuatnya membeku.

Rin kemudian membuang mukanya dan membelakangi Gumi, mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan Gumi pelan-pelan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya terasa sakit saat Gumi menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"_Ne_, Nakayama-_san_, menurutmu ... perasaanku ini apa?" tanya Rin, ia masih tidak mau menatap Gumi. Jadi Gumi sedikit terkejut saat Rin bertanya padanya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku belum lama bertemu dengan Len, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya, aku juga merasa bisa bebas berbicara apapun padanya. Aku bahkan merasa kesepian saat tidak menepati janjinya untuk bertemu denganku, aku juga merasa tidak suka saat dia lengket dengan para gadis di sekolah ... menurutmu, aku kanapa?" ungkap Rin.

Gumi tertawa kecil melihat Rin yang berkata sangat jujur padanya, dia seperti melihat seorang anak SMP yang masih galau dengan cinta pertamanya. "Kau tahu, Kagamine-_san_. Kadang sesuatu yang kita cari berada tepat di samping kita, hanya saja kita terlalu sibuk meraih apa yang tidak bisa kita lihat," ucap Gumi, Rin kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Gumi dengan tatapan heran.

Gumi tersenyum, "Orang tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada tepat di sampingnya karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang dia tidak bisa lihat, dan pada saat sesuatu di sampingnya itu hilang ... dia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang penting."

Rin menatap Gumi dengan kagum, "Apa kau ... umm—"

"Pernah mengalaminya?" potong Gumi. Ia tertawa sebentar dan menatap Rin dengan senyuman manisnya. "Pernah kok," jawabnya, mata Rin melebar.

"Maaf!" balasnya cepat, Gumi tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula ini sudah cerita lama." Balas Gumi, ia mentap lurus ke depan, seperti menerawang sesuatu yang sudah tak lagi bisa dilihatnya. "Aku tahu kok, kalau Tenshinaka-_kun_ itu bukan manusia ... dia malaikat, kan? Seperti namanya," ucap Gumi.

Rin langsung panik seketika, "A-ah, itu ..."

Gumi tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Rin. "Tidak usah panik seperti itu. Yah, aku juga pernah sih berada dalam posisimu saat ini ... dulu." Ungkapnya.

Rin tersentak kaget, "Jadi maksud Nakayama-_san_ ...?" Gumi mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan tak berkelanjutan dari Rin.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan malaikat juga, kok. Saat aku SMP dulu," ucap Gumi.

* * *

Len sudah tidak tahu berapa lama dan berapa jauh dia melangkah, ia sudah kehilangan hitungan bahkan saat ia mulai melangkah. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan, yang dengan ajaibanya dia belum menabrak sesuatu apapun dari tadi. Sorot matanya gelap, jalannya gontai, ia sudah seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan hidup.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Len pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Entah sudah berapa perempatan, berapa toko, dan berapa orang yang telah ia lewati. Yang ia tahu, saat ia melihat ke sekitar, dia sudah berada di sebuah padang cukup luas di pinggir sungai dengan jembatan rel kereta yang melewati sungai tersebut.

Sepintas, ia merasa familiar dengan pemandangan di depannya saat ini, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang lewat di dekatnya. Len menghela napas berat, sepintas bayangan Mikuo yang sedang mengecup kening Rin itu masih terus berputar dan tidak mau menghilang dari kepalanya. Dadanya terasa sakit saat mengingat hal tersebut, seharusnya ia tadi tidak menjemput Rin saja.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang coba kulakukan!?" Len menyentak dirinya sendiri, ia menggertakkan giginya dan meremas tangan kanannya. Ia merasa acak-acakan sekarang, ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi kemana jalan untuk pulang.

Oh, dia kan malaikat. Dia tidak punya tempat yang disebut rumah, jadi kosa kata pulang bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Seakan tersadar, Len jatuh terduduk. Ia tahu bahwa ia bukan milik dunia ini, ini adalah dunia dimana ia tidak ada. Jadi berdiam di sini terlalu lama merupakan hal yang buruk. Tapi kenapa ... kenapa dia merasa sakit, kenapa ia merasa berat ketika membayangkan kalau dia pasti akan pergi dari dunia ini?

"Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan dari terus berada di dunia ini? Apa memangnya yang aku cari?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Maaf, Nakayama-_san_... sudah membuatmu menceritakan semua hal itu, pasti menyakitkan bukan?" tanggap Rin setelah Gumi menyelesaikan ceritanya. Gumi menggeleng pelan.

"Belajar dari penglaman orang lain membuatmu lebih berhati-hati dan tidak akan terjatuh di lubang yang sama, jadi aku tidak masalah kok." Kilah Gumi. Sebenarnya, walau untuknya, membuka kenangan masa lalunya dengan malaikat itu pun sangat menyakitkan. Gumi mengelap air mata di pelupuk matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu ... apa yang sekarang terjadi dengan malaikat itu, Nakayama-_san_?" tanya Rin takut-takut, ia tidak ingin mengorek lebih jauh bekas goresan luka di hati Gumi, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Gumi tersenyum lembut, "Ia mungkin sudah bersatu dengan langit, mungkin menjadi bintang atau awan? Yang jelas ... dia pasti sudah tidak bisa mengingatku lagi." Ucap Gumi, ia menunduk dan meremas ujung roknya. Ia masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, seandainya waktu itu ia tidak ceroboh dan tidak membiarkan dirinya hampir ditabrak mobil. Malaikatnya itu pasti tidak perlu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Gumi dari mobil itu.

Rin mendekat ke arah Gumi dan mengelus pundak beserta punggung Gumi, ia turut sedih mendengar cerita Gumi seperti itu. Seorang malaikat cinta datang padanya dan membantunya menyampaikan perasaannya kepada seseorang, tapi ketika semuanya sudah beres dan orang yang disukai Gumi itu menelponnya untuk mengajaknya bertemu. Gumi malah lupa tidak melihat lampu penyebrangan dan membuat malaikatnya memakai seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan Gumi. Benar-benar tragis...

"Maafkan aku," ucap Rin lagi. Gumi masih menggeleng pelan dan menyapu seluruh air matanya yang berjatuhan.

"Aku sendiri yang ingin menceritakannya padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku ..." balas Gumi. Rin masih tidak bisa menerima alasan Gumi.

"Tapi‒" "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh melupakan semua yang kuceritakan hari ini kok, Kagamine-_san_." Potong Gumi sebelum Rin selesai mengutarakan perasaan bersalahnya. Rin menatap Gumi heran sebentar sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum manis melihat tatapan polos Rin.

"Aku punya permintaan Kagamine-_san_." Pinta Gumi, ia melihat Rin dengan dalam, mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam manik _sapphire_ Rin. "Aku ingin kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanku ... aku ingin kau benar-benar memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu bahagia, apa itu sebenarnya cinta, apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan ... aku ingin kau benar-benar merenungkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ... dan ketika semua jawabannya sudah kau ketahui, aku ingin kau jujur dan jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kumohon ... ambil tindakan yang tepat ketika kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu yang sebenarnya." Pinta Gumi dengan sepenuh hati. Rin yang ditatap Gumi pun hanya menunduk, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada dihatinya ini. Jadi bagaimana ia harus mengambil tindakan yang benar?

Pertanyaan Gumi sebelumnya kembali terngiang di kepala Rin, _'Kalau Tenshinaka-kun tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupmu ... Bagaimana?'_

Rin kemudian mulai memikirkan pertanyaan itu baik-baik, ia tidak mengerti dengan rentetan pertanyaan Gumi ... tapi baginya ... kehilangan Len adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibayangkannya akan terjadi.

Akhirnya setelah pemikiran panjang, Rin memutuskan untuk mencari Len. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu mencari jodohnya, karena yang ia perlukan hanyalah Len. Ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Len! Ia tidak tahu apakah ini cinta atau bukan ... yang jelas ia tidak ingin kehilangan Len. Hanya itu saja.

"Nakayama-_san_, apa kau melihat Len?" tanya Rin cepat, ia langsung berdiri dan menatap Gumi penuh tekad. Gumi yang melihat kilat mata Rin pun tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu, Kagamine-_san_?" tanya Gumi, Rin mengangguk mantap. Gumi pun tersenyum menanggapi respon Rin, "Aku melihatnya keluar sekolah tadi, wajahnya terlihat berantakan dan gelap. Sebaiknya kau segera menemukannya atau aku tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi padanya." Lanjut Gumi serius.

Rin membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke luar sekolah. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbalik ke arah Gumi lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, kapan-kapan kita bercerita lagi ya ... Gumi-_chan_!" teriak Rin, sebelum akhirnya ia melesat berlari dan menghilang di gerbang sekolah. Gumi yang sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Rin pun hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama, Rin-_chan_." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kalian ada di sana dari tadi. Rin-_chan_ sudah tidak ada, kalian bisa keluar." Ucap Gumi tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Ia berbalik dan menatap pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Miku, Kaito." Sebut Gumi. Akhirnya dua buah bayangan keluar dan balik pohon besar tersebut.

"Jadi kami ketahuan ya?" gurau bayangan biru, alias Kaito.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Gumi." Ucap bayangan hijau, alias Miku. Gumi menatap mereka malas.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kubisa, selanjutnya tinggal mereka yang menentukan jalan hidup mereka sendiri." Balas Gumi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot _'The Emperor'_ dari dalam sakunya. Miku dan Kaito pun mengangguk dan menatap arah kepergian Rin dengan sedikit cemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan ramalannya saja, Nona _Fortuneteller_ paling akurat di _VocaHigh_?" tanya Miku sedikit meledek, Gumi mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya bisa memprediksi mereka, tapi hasil akhirnya tetap mereka yang menentukan. Kau sebenarnya juga sudah tahu, kan? _Miss Idol and the Secret Holder in VocaHigh_." Balas Gumi, Kaito hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dua sahabat tapi musuh di depannya.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua. Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti menggunakan nama panggilan aneh itu di sekolah?" lerai Kaito, ia masihlah guru di sekolah ini, jadi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan muridnya bertengkar karena alasan sepele.

"Dia kok yang mulai!" tunjuk Gumi dan Miku bersamaan, Kaito pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Bukannya kalian seharusnya mendoakan Rin? Bukan malah bertengkar seperti ini. Padahal kalau untuk Rin, kalian kompak sekali. Miku bahkan rela memohon pada seorang Gumi untuk membantu Rin menyadari perasaannya, kalian cocok loh kalau kerja sama." Ucap Kaito, Miku dan Gumi akhirnya berhenti dari acara bertengkar mereka dan menatap gerbang sekolah mereka lekat-lekat.

"Aku hanya banyak berhutang budi kepada Rin-_chan_. Aku tidak ingin ia menyesal seumur hidupnya." Ucap Miku, Gumi mengangguk setuju.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Rin-_chan_. Tapi setelah mendengar semuanya dari Miku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya jatuh ke lubang yang sama denganku." Balas Gumi.

"Baiklah, tugas kita sudah selesai sampai di sini kan? Sekarang kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Rin, dan juga membereskan semua yang terjadi setelahnya. Bukan begitu?" ucap Kaito, Miku, dan Gumi pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

'_Len! LEN! Dimana sih dia!?' _kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Rin, ia terus berlari dan meneliti setiap gang, penjuru toko, setiap celah-celah terkecil dari jalan-jalan yang dilewatinya. Namu in tetap saja tidak menemukan jejak Len dimanapun. Rin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia sudah hampir kehabisan napas karena berlari sedari tadi, ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi untuk meminta ijin kepada sekolahnya karena meninggalkan sekolah.

"Dimana sih bocah itu!?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri di tengah kegiatannya mengambil napas. Ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dan berpikir tempat yang masuk akal yang mungkin bisa didatangi oleh Len.

'_Mungkin dia sedang ada di rumahku? Itu kan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dia datangi!' _pikir Rin, dengan berpikiran seperti itu. Rin segera melesat menuju rumahnya, mengabaikan semua rasa lelah dan sesak napasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Selamat datang, Rin-_sama_...?" salam seluruh pelayannya yang melihat Rin pulang, mereka semua menatap Rin dengan heran karena majikannya itu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Rin cepat, ia segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan pandangan-pandangan heran mereka, karena yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Len dan Len saja.

"LEN!" teriak Rin ketika ia sudah membuka dengan keras pintu kamarnya. Tetapi yang ia lihat bukanlah Len, melainkan Rui yang sedang membereskan kamarnya.

"_Ojou_-_sama_? Kenapa anda sudah pulang?" tanya Rui heran, ia menghampiri majikannya yang sedang ngos-ngosan di depan pintu itu dengan cepat. Tanpa memedulikan napasnya yang tidak teratur, ia segera melangkah mendekati Rui dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pelayan malang tersebut dengan cepat.

"Apa tadi ada orang yang datang kemari dan mencariku?" tanya Rin, masih dengan mengguncangkan bahu Rui. Rui yang sudah setengah pusing karena diguncang-guncangkan Rin pun segera menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak ada, _Ojou_-_sama_. Tidak ada orang yang mencari Anda." Jawab Rui cepat, Rin segera menghentikan guncangannya pada Rui. Tangannya langsung terjatuh lemas, ia tak menyangka Len tidak datang ke rumahnya.

'_Lalu dimana dia? Oh iya, dia kan punya rumah sementaranya sebagai manusia ... dimana itu? Ah, dia juga bisa kemana-mana dengan sayapnya kan? Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya?'_ pikiran-pikiran Rin mulai memberikan kenyataan padanya. Rin yang menyadarinya pun segera jatuh terduduk. _'Apa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Len?'_

Rui yang sedari tadi mengamati gelagat nona mudanya yang aneh itu pun terkejut saat Rin langsung jatuh terduduk segera setelah melepaskan guncangannya.

Rui buru-buru berjongkok dan memegang bahu Rin dengan cemas, "_Ojou_-_sama_, sebenarnya anda kenapa? Apa yang anda cari?" tanya Rui, Rin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rin sudah mulai terisak dan air mata mulai merembes ke pipi putihnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi apdaku Rui, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Ucap Rin ditengah isakannya, Rui pun hanya bisa menatap Rin iba dan membimbing Rin untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Saya mungkin tidak bisa banyak membantu, _Ojou_-_sama_. Tetapi jika _Ojou_-_sama_ mengijinkan, saya bisa mendengar cerita anda." Ucap Rui, ia mengelus punggung Rin halus untuk menenangkan nonanya itu.

Rin melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Rui, "Aku tidak mengerti Rui, aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang ... aku mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya ... aku tidak ingin ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa aku jangkau, aku tidak mau!" seru Rin pada Rui, entah kenapa emosi Rin menjadi tidak stabil.

Rui terkejut melihat reaksi Rin, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Rin, meletakkan kepala nona mudanya itu di dadanya. "Tenanglah, _Ojou_-_sama_. Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah," ucap Rui menenangkan.

"Tapi Rui! Aku sudah tidak bisa menemukannya lagi. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu!" sentak Rin, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rui. "Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana wajahku jika aku kehilangan dia ... tidak ... bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan dia."

Rui tersenyum kecil, "_Ojou_-_sama_, ada waktu-waktu dimana kita memang harus kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk kita ... dan kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya." Balas Rui. Rin menarik dirinya dengan paksa dari pelukan Rui, sudah bersiap untuk membentaknya.

"Tapi _Ojou_-_sama_! Kehilangan bukan berarti semuanya akan lenyap begitu saja. Semua yang telah kalian lakukan pasti akan terus anda ingat, dan dengan begitu ... dia kan terus hidup dalam hati anda." potong Rui sebelum Rin sempat berteriak padanya, ia tidak tega juga terus-terusan melihat _Ojousama_-nya itu memasang wajah menyakitkan seperti itu.

Rin mencoba mendegarkan nasehat Rui, pelan-pelan ia mencernanya. Dadanya sudah semakin sakit ketika memikirkan kalau ia akan kehilangan Len, tapi ucapan Rui benar juga. Len akan selalu hidup dalam hatinya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Rui?" tanya Rin, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit di dadanya. Ia sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, ia ingin berteriak ... tapi ia tak bisa.

Rui menatap nonanya dengan sedih sebelum menutup matanya sebentar, "Kejar dia, _Ojou-sama!_ Walaupun anda berkemungkinan untuk tidak melihatnya lagi seumur hidup anda, katakanlah apa yang ingin anda katakan, caci ia bila perlu, nyatakan apa yang anda inginkan ... karena jika ia pergi dan anda tidak mengatakan semua perasaan anda padanya ... anda pasti akan menyesal." Ucap Rui.

Rin menatap Rui terkejut, namun melihat tatapan Rui yang menatap lurus dan serius padanya ... ia tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk meragukan apa yang ia katakan. Rin mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Kau benar, Rui. Aku harus menemukannya dan mengatakan semua perasaanku padanya sebelum aku menyesal, iya kan? Jika aku tidak menemukannya, aku hanya perlu terus mencarinya. Ya ... itu yang akan kulakukan!" balas Rin, ia berdiri dan menatap Rui dengan senyum kecil terpatri dalam wajah manisnya.

Rui menatap nonanya dengan kagum dan tersenyum, "Berjuanglah, _Ojou_-_sama_."

* * *

_**To**_ _**Be**_ _**Continue**_

* * *

_Hai'_, _kore_ _de_~  
yaahh, karena saia potong jadi saia mau ... MINTA MAAP YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA!  
maap ya Minna-san, motong keseruan kalian... tapi kalo wordnya bengkak kan juga ngga enak... TAT

Jadi...  
Silakan bersabar untuk chapter 4 dan Epilog dari RBY~

Ya, jadi bakal ada 2 chap lagi, tapi saia usahain apdetnya bareng kok, .w.  
dan tentu saja saia usahain secepatnya...  
Mohon doanya yang _minna_-_san_!

Jaa, kalo gitu...

**O-T-A-N-O-S-H-I-M-I-N-I~~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Farewell

_Minna_-_san_, _Gomennasai_!  
Padahal saia uda bilang mau apdet cepet ... TAT

Tapi suer, ini uda secepat yang saia bisa loh...  
Jadi mohon maklum yah... A

BTW, ini chapter terakhir dari RBY! _(Serius)  
_Walopun entar masi ada epilog sedikit~ #digapruk

Yahh, dari pada entar malah ngegaje...  
mending sekarang bales review dulu yuk~

* * *

Pertama dari ... **Kurayami Nea**!

Yahhh, emang harus bersambungnya di sana ... ._.  
_Gomen_ _ne_, m(_ _)m

Makasii uda mau penasaran! Ini lanjutannya uda di _delivery_ nih~  
panggil Chiao ato Chiao-_chan_ aja deh kayaknya, nggak enak soalnya dipanggil _Author_-_san_... ._.  
kan kita sama-sama _author_... .w.

Kedua buat **YamiRei28**!

_Hai'_, _hai'_, selamat datang di kelanjutan RBY~  
_Yosh_! _Ganbatte_ Rin! *Chiao-mulai-pe'ak*

Malaikat Gumi? Awwh, nanti bakal ada cerita khusus buat ngebahas masa lalu Gumi kok, .w.

Semoga... #plak

Ini uda lanjut~

Yosh! Lanjut dari **reynyah**!

Ini loh uda apdet, tenang aja~~

Selanjutnya lagi dari **Ryuuna** **Hideyoshi**,

Ya ampun, jangan sedih dong... entar saia ikut nangis... *netesin tetes mata*#plak  
ini uda apdet kok, silakan dibaca~~

Terus ada **neko-neko kawaii**,

Ara, makasii~  
chap kemaren bikin penasaran ya? Terus chapter ini gimana~?

Ada lagi buat **Kiriko Alicia**,

Ara, ini uda lanjut loh~  
makasii uda mau nunggu _desu_ _wa_~ ini apdetan chapternya~  
Hai, _ganbarimasu_! Makasii atas dukungannya!

Teruuuus ada lagi dari **Shiroi Karen**!

Ara, ara, Shiroi-_san_ heboh aja dah... ._.  
ending ada di chapter ini~  
buat epilog, silakan baca chapter selanjutnya~

Terus ada **Xinon**!

Yosh! Rin! Semangat! #plak

Terakhir ada **Arrow-chan3**~

Ara, review-_nya_ dua kali di chap 1 dan 3 ya, .w.

Balesannya satu aja ya?#dor

Ara, uda apdet kok, uda apdet~  
jangan hantuin saia ya~ :p

* * *

Yep! Bales ripiu uda!~  
Lanjut ke cerita yuk _minna_-_san_! _HAPPY READING_!

* * *

"**Right Beside You"**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD, dan kenganjilan yang ada**

* * *

Rin mengangguk mantap mendengar nasehat Rui, ia hendak menuju pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Namun ia terhenti saat melihat Garrison sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tenang.

Rui dengan cepat berdiri dari posisinya yang masih duduk di tempat tidur Rin. "Ah, ma-maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan saya terhadap _Ojou_-_sama_ tadi, Garrison-_san_." Ucap Rui cepat, ia segera membungkuk pada Garrison.

Garrison menatap Rui sejenak dan tersenyum padanya, "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Kagene-_san_. Tolong angkat kepalamu," ucap Garrison, Rui mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang kepala pelayan itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Melihat Rui sudah mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan mata Garrison langsung beralih ke nona muda keluarga Kagamine itu. "Saya sudah mendengar dan melihat semuanya, _Ojou_-_sama_. Maafkan saya sudah lancang melihat anda dalam keadaan seperti itu," ucap Garrison sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Rin kaget melihat Garrison tiba-tiba membungkuk padanya, "G-Garrison-_san_, sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Rin cepat, "Tolong angkat kepala anda,"

Garrison segera memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri tegap dan menatap Rin lurus, "_Ojou_-_sama_, saya tidak tahu apakah ini penting atau tidak bagi anda ... tapi saya menemukan ini di dalam gudang tadi pagi." Ucap Garrison, ia mendekat ke arah Rin dan menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam kepada Rin.

Rin menatap buku tersebut dan Garrison bergantian, "Apa ini, Garrison-_san_? Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Garrison menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin yang anda cari akan anda temukan di sini. Tetapi saya harap, _Ojou_-_sama_ tidak akan bertindak gegabah dan menghancurkan apapun." Ucap Garrison.

Rin sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Garrison itu, namun melihat keseriusan dari nada bicara Garrison, ia mengangguk mantap. Rin sudah bertekad, dan dalam hal ini, ia tak akan pernah goyah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Garrison-_san_." balas Rin mantap, Garrison tersenyum. Sang kepala pelayan itu pun kemudian memeluk Rin longgar.

"Saya sudah bekerja di sini sejak anda masih kecil _Ojou_-_sama_, melihat pertumbuhan anda, perkembangan anda, dan sekarang anda telah menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Saya benar-benar senang. Saya mohon, jangan menyalahkan diri anda sendiri ketika anda membaca buku ini." Ucap Garrison, hanya saja ia membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya di telinga Rin.

Garrison melepas pelukannya pada nona mudanya dan mengisyaratkan Rui untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Rin dalam tenang untuk membaca buku misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Garrison-_san_, kenapa kita meninggalkan Rin-_sama_? Apa hubungannya dengan buku itu?" tanya Rui ketika mereka telah sampai di luar kamar Rin. Garrison menatap salah satu anak buahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Rin itu dengan tatapan sedih.

Garrison menghela napas, ia lalu merogoh saku di dalam jas pelayannya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Rui. Itu adalah foto Rin dengan teman-teman TK-nya. Rui menatap foto itu lamat-lamat, namun ia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Garrison.

"Kau sudah tahu yang mana Rin-_ojousama_, bukan? Coba lihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya, yang dia rangkul." Ucap Garrison tiba-tiba, Rui langsung saja melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Garrison. Ia kemudian menemukan _Ojousama_-nya sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang juga dan sangat mirip dengan _Ojou_-_sama_. _Ojou_-_sama_ sedang tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan anak laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Garrison-_san_ ...?" Rui menatap Garrison dengan tatapan butuh penjelasan, ia benar-benar tdak mengerti persoalan apa yang coba dijelaskan oleh atasannya itu.

"Setahun sebelum kau bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadinya Rin-_ojousama_. Rin-_ojousama_ mempunyai teman yang sangat lengket dengannya," ucap Garrison, Rui menunjuk foto anak laki-laki di samping Rin.

"Ini?" tanya Rui, Garrison mengangguk.

"Anak laki-laki itu bernama Kagamine Len-_sama_. Dulu dia adalah anak tertutup dari keluarga kalangan bawah, ia bisa bersekolah juga karena mendapatkan bantuan. Ia selalu di-_bully_ karena status sosialnya_, _jadi dia menjaga jaraknya dengan teman-temannya agar biar dia saja yang di-_bully_." Ucap Garrison, Rui menatap Garrison dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Anak sekecil ini? Tidak mungkin. Jahat sekali ..." komentar Rui sedih, Garrison menutup matanya sejenak dan mengembalikan foto itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Ini adalah dunia anak kecil manja yang sudah terlatih untuk menggunakan kekuasaan dan uang orang tuanya, mereka tidak akan pernah sadar kalau tindakan mereka itu buruk." Tanggap Garrison.

"Tetapi Rin-_ojousama_ berbeda. _Ojou_-_sama_ berusaha keras untuk berteman dengannya, ia terus berbicara dan mengajak Len-_sama_ bermain bersama, walaupun awalnya ditolak Len-_sama_ secara keras. Tetapi kemudian, Len-_sama_ mulai melunak kepada _Ojou_-_sama_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, tetapi mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan semakin akrab." Terang Garrison, Rui mengangguk mengerti.

"Sayangnya, suatu ketika Len-_sama_ harus ikut orang tuanya untuk pindah. Karena orang tuanya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus di sana. _Ojou_-_sama_ tentu saja sangat terpukul, namun saat hari terakhir Len-_sama_ di sini, ia memberikan _Ojou_-_sama_ sebuah cincin jadi ketika dia kembali, ia berjanji akan segera menemui _Ojou_-_sama_." Jelas Garrison, mata Rui berbinar-binar.

"Mengagumkan, tidak saya sangka _Ojou_-_sama_ memiliki cerita masa kecil yang manis seperti itu!" seru Rui, Garrison tersenyum getir. Rui yang melihat wajah Garrison itu segera menguasai dirinya kembali dan membungkuk dalam. "Maaf, tidak seharusnya saya bersikap seperti itu,"

Garrison menepuk kepala Rui lembut, ia sudah menganggap Rui seperti cucunya sendiri. Jadi ia merasa wajar melihat Rui tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang manis dan sangat suka hal-hal romantis, "Tidak apa, tapi di sinilah semua derita Rin-_ojousama_ dimulai." Ucap Garrison.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan _Ojou_-_sama_, Garrison-_san_?" tanya Rui penasaran. Garrison tersenyum sedih, sedikit terluka mengingat masa suram nona mudanya.

"Kau ingat tentang kecelakaan _Ojou_-_sama_ empat tahun yang lalu?" tanya Garrison serius, waktu itu ia bilang pada Rui kalau nona mereka hanya terluka kecil dan tidak ada yang serius. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya ia harus membeberkan yang sebenarnya kepada Rui.

Rui mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Garrison, Garrison menghela napas dan mengajak Rui untuk duduk di taman. Ia sudah tua, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan cerita panjang seperti itu dalam posisi berdiri.

"Saya ingat, waktu itu kalau tidak salah Garrison-_san_ mengatakan _Ojou_-_sama_ tidak apa-apa, jadi saya tidak perlu merasa cemas, tapi waktu saya lihat beberapa kali, _Ojou_-_sama_ seperti orang yang kehilangan sesuatu dan yah ... pandangannya selalu jauh ..." Rui mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian tersebut. Garrison tersenyum getir.

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya ... yang kukatakan padamu tidaklah benar. _Ojou_-_sama_ menderita amnesia setelah kejadian tersebut, ia memang bisa mengingat kita tapi Rin-_ojousama_ melupakan semua hal tentang Len-_sama_." Jelas Garrison, Rui menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin ... kenapa orang yang selalu Rin-_sama_ harapkan, malah tidak dia ingat ...?" gumam Rui, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia memang tidak merasakan penderitaan Rin, tapi ia mengerti perasaan jika ia ditempatkan pada tempat Rin.

"Tetapi mungkin justru karena itulah Rin-_ojousama_ malah melupakan Len-_sama_, sepertinya saat itu Rin-_ojousama_ sudah sangat merindukan Len-_sama_. Ia jadi tidak fokus pada jalanan dan tertabrak truk," ucap Garrison, Rui menunduk. Ia tak menyangka masa lalu nonanya seperti itu.

"Untung saja, Rin-_ojousama_ berhasil diselamatkan sebelum ia tertabrak truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tersebut. _Ojou_-_sama_ telah didorong lebih dahulu ke pinggir jalan tepat sebelum truk itu berhasil menabraknya," lanjut Garrison, "Tetapi kepala bagian belakangnya tidak sengaja terbentur pinggiran trotoar dengan keras. Ia jadi tak sadarkan diri dan mengalami amnesia."

Rui menatap Garrison sedih, "Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rin-_ojousama_, Garrison-_san_? Aku merasa kasihan kepada orang bernama Len-_sama_ itu, apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia pulang dan malah menemukan _Ojou_-_sama_ sudah tidak memiliki satu ingatan pun tentangnya?" iba Rui, ia merasa tak tahan. Mendengar cerita tentang nona muda yang selalu ia kagumi itu saja sudah cukup untuk menyayat hatinya.

Garrison menggeleng pelan, "Dulu _Ojou_-_sama_ pernah menemukan cincin pemberian Len-_sama_, dan sepertinya ia memaksakan ingatannya untuk kembali. Ia langsung berteriak kesakitan dan pingsan. Jadi kami semua memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggung apapun tentang Len-_sama_ lagi dan menyembunyikan barang-barang Rin-_ojousama_ yang berhubungan dengan pemuda tersebut." Jelas Garrison lagi.

"Pasti berat menjadi _Ojou_-_sama_ ya ..." gumam Rui, Garrison menepuk kepala gadis yang sudah ia anggap cucunya sendiri itupun dengan lembut.

"Tapi sekarang _Ojou_-_sama_ sudah besar, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang kuat. Ia pun pasti sudah bisa mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri. Karena itulah aku membiarkannya memiliki buku catatan itu." Ucap Garrison, Rui menatap kepala pelayan Mansion Kagamine itu dengan bingung.

"Catatan? Apakah itu adalah catatan yang anda berikan tadi? Memangnya apa sebenarnya catatan itu?" tanya Rui, Garrison tersenyum lembut.

"Itu catatan milik Nyonya, ibunda _Ojou_-_sama_." Ucap Garrison, "Catatan itu mengungkapkan semua hal tentang hari-hari _Ojou_-_sama_ dari kecil sampai kecelakaan tersebut."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Garrison-_san_... anda tadi bilang bahwa _Ojou_-_sama_ berhasil **'didorong'** bukan? Siapa orang baik yang bersedia menyelamatkan _Ojou_-_sama_ itu?" tanya Rui begitu menyadari sebuah penjelasan Garrison yang mengganjal.

Garrison menatap Rui sedih sebelum menjawab, "Dia adalah Len-_sama_ ... dan ia sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit sampai sekarang." Jawab Garrison, sedangkan Rui hanya bisa membelalak saking kagetnya.

* * *

Rin menutup kedua mulutnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, sedih, bahagia, takut, menyesal ... ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi yang mana perasaannya yang paling dominan. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan Len.

Beberapa ingatan masa kecilnya pun kembali berputar dalam benak Rin, saat ia mengajak Len berkumpul dengan yang lain, membuatkan kue untuk Len bersama ibunya, waktu-waktu yang dihabiskannya dengan Len, dan bahkan janji mereka—

—Rin sudah ingat.

.

.

.

Rin kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang meringkuk di lantai, kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Ia merasa tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap, ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bernapas dengan teratur ... tapi walau begitu, ia masih mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki untuk mengantarkannya mendekat ke meja riasnya.

Rin merasa tubuhnya semakin berat setiap ia melangkah. Napasnya memburu, ia ingin mengambil kunci semua ingatannya, ia ingin ingatannya kembali. Untuk Len yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya yang berharga demi gadis bodoh seperti Rin, untuk kelanjutan hidupnya, untuk semua orang yang telah mendukungnya. Ia akan berjuang untuk meraih kebahagiannya, Rin sudah memutuskan, dan ia pasti akan melakukannya sampai akhir. Walau nyawanya akan dipertaruhkan.

Rin akhirnya telah sampai di meja riasnya, jarak meja itu dengan tempat tidurnya sebenarnya hanya 3 meter, tapi Rin merasa perjalanannya seperti ia sudah melewati gurun pasir selama 3 tahun. Rin dengan cepat mengatur napasnya kembali dan segera membuka laci terbawah dari meja riasnya, ia merogoh ke dalam laci tersebut dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Di sana ia menemukan beberapa tumpuk buku dan album lagi, bahkan ada kotak musik dan berbagai macam benda lainnya. Tangan Rin bergetar, kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi dan ia merasa sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

'_Len no baka! Apa dia sendiri juga tak mengingatku? Dan kenapa aku ini? Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan orang yang sangat berarti untukku? Memangnya dia apa? Kapas yang menyumpal di kepalaku dan terbuang begitu saja saat itu tidak penting!?'_ raung Rin dalam pikirannya, ia sudah tidak memedulikan rasa sakitnya sekarang. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebenaran. Tentang LEN dalam masa lalunya.

Rin dengan cepat membuka-buka album tersebut. Di sana terdapat lebih banyak foto ... dan semuanya tentang dia dan Len. Len yang sama dengan malaikat kuningnya itu. Ada foto dengan teman-teman TK mereka, foto saat ulang tahun mereka di rumah Rin, foto saat ulang tahun mereka di rumah Len, natal, tahun baru, _tanabata_, semua hari-hari yang telah mereka lewati sejak kecil. Air mata Rin mengalir tiap foto demi foto yang ia buka. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menangis, namun ia tahu ... tahu satu hal bahwa dadanya terasa hangat namun seperti ditusuk oleh duri-duri mawar yang tajam.

"Kenapa ... kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat Len? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat kalau dia adalah anak laki-laki dalam mimpiku? Kenapa aku tidak sadar!?" rutuk Rin, ia menutup album itu dengan cepat dan beralih pada sebuah catatan kecil dan kotak musik di dekatnya.

Rin membuka kotak musik itu, sebuah nada indah mengalun dan muncul dua malaikat yang sedang menari di dalam kotak musik itu. Nada itu adalah _Salut de Amour_, musik klasik yang selalu dimainkan orang tua mereka saat mereka kecil. Orang tua Len dulu adalah penyanyi dan pemain biola, sedangkan orang tua Rin sendiri adalah pemain piano dan komposer. Dan mereka semua senang sekali mendengar lagu tersebut. Ayah Len dan ibu Rin akan memainkan musik sedangkan Rin dan Len beserta ayah dan ibu mereka akan duduk mendengarkan di _sofa_. Ia ingat kotak musik itu adalah hadiah dari orang tua mereka untuk Len dan Rin, tetapi mereka menukarkannya. Jadi kotak musik Len dibawa oleh Rin dan sebaliknya.

Rin menutup mulutnya yang bergetar. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya, ia terkejut melihat sebuah cincin berbentuk semanggi yang dibawa kedua malaikat itu. Itu adalah cincin yang sama seperti yang ada dimimpinya, tidak salah lagi. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku catatan kecilnya dan membukanya.

* * *

_6 Agustus _

_Hari ini Rin coba deketin Len lagi, tapi kayaknya dia masih tidak mau dekat dengan yang lain. Aku tidak mengerti apa serunya sih main game di pojok? Saat aku tarik, dia juga kayaknya nggak tertarik. Padahal seru main sama yang lain._

_29 September _

_Aku uda mulai deket loh sama Len! Dia ternyata baik kok, aku jatuh aja ditolongin dan diobatin. Dia juga jujur loh soal orang tuanya dan bilang nyuruh aku buat ngejauhin dia supaya aku nggak ikut dijailin. Padahal aku serius mau temenan ma dia! Lagi pula aku nggak takut kok sama anak-anak itu! Huh!_

_30 September _

_Huwaaawaa, Len uda mulai senyum ma aku loh! Di uda mau lebih jujur lagi, dia mulai sering main ma aku ato yang laen! Len seru loh orangnya~_

* * *

Kepala Rin mulai berdenyut semakin keras, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya setelah meletakkan kotak musik yang masih terbuka itu di atas lantai. Ia mengerti ia kelelahan, ia mengerti ia sedang kesakitan, tapi walau begitu ... Rin sudah bertekad dan ia tak akan mungkin menggoyahkannya sekarang.

Dengan alunan musik yang masih berbunyi, Rin meneruskan acara membacanya tersebut ... mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kepalanya menolak untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Ia membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku kecil itu dan menemukan tulisan terakhirnya.

* * *

_Dear me, 14 April 20xx, Spring._

_Hari ini Black day, iya aku tahu...  
Mungkin aku akan merayakannya... hehehe_

Baik, baik, aku tahu ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk diriku bercanda kepada sebuah buku...  
Ara, tapi karena ini untuk diriku di masa depan, mungkin dia juga akan tertawa membacanya—

_._

_._

_._

_.  
—Seperti aku yang menertawakan diriku sendiri sekarang._

_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi...  
Sudah tidak banyak lagi orang yang bisa kuajak bermain, teman-temanku di sekolah pun menjaga jarak denganku hanya karena status sosial kami. Padahal aku benar-benar tidak memersalahkannya, lalu kenapa mereka segitu inginnya menjauhiku? Aku tidak mengerti._

_Mungkin ...  
Memang hanya Len yang bisa kupercaya sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa kesepian ...  
Ini sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Len pindah ... aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun darinya ... aku merindukannya ...  
_

_Ehem, apa sih yang kutulis sekarang!?  
Tapi ... yah, dengan suasana seperti ini, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku mengingat Len ... yang sudah kuanggap sebagai cinta pertamaku yang gagal._

_Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama memang selalu menyakitkan, bukan?_

_Yah, mungkin itulah yang terjadi padaku ... apa mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku harus melupakannya?_

_Ara, bagaimana diriku di masa depan? Apa aku sudah melupakannya?_

_Hmm, mungkin sulit ya ... seandainya aku lupa ingatan saja, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan._

_Hush, apa sih yang kubicarakan ini, aku memang payah ..._

_Kalau aku sanggup sih pasti aku lebih memilih membuang cincin dari Len untuk melupakannya...  
Sayangnya aku tak sanggup, sekarang. Apa di masa depan aku sanggup?_

_Yah, cincin itu lambang kenanganku dengan Len. Aku tidak bisa membuangnya sekarang, mungkin karena di sudut hatiku ... aku masih mengharap kedatangan Len. AAAH! Aku tidak mengerti lagi! Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku inginkan! _

_Mou, mungkin aku hanya bisa bersabar ...  
Kami-sama, tolong aku ..._

* * *

Air mata kembali turun dari pelupuk Rin, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi ...

'_Aku bahkan sudah menyukai Len sejak sebelum aku mengingatnya? Apa mungkin karena itu aku merasa nyaman dengan Len walaupun kami baru bertemu? Apa aku sebegitu payahnya? Apa karena aku payah aku jadi bisa amnesia tentang Len?'_

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Rin. Ia menangis sedih, hatinya perih saat ia mencoba merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat menulis catatan penuh linangan air mata itu.

"Aku memang sangat bodoh kan ya ... diriku di masa lalu?" gumam Rin, ia segera memasang cincin semangginya yang ia ambil dari dalam kotak musik. Ia kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat kesukaan mereka, tempat mereka biasa bermain yang baru saja diingat Rin.

Rin sudah tidak memedulikan lagi apa yang dikatakan pelayannya saat ia pergi, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi saat orang-orang di jalan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan heran ... bahkan Rin tidak memedulikan kalau tatapan itu adalah tatapan jijik.

Sekarang ... yang ia pedulikan hanya Len. Len. Dan Len saja.

* * *

Len yang masih duduk termenung di pinggiran sungai pun hanya terus termenung. Ia tidak tahu sekarang harus berbuat apa, ia tidak mengerti apa yang seharusnya ia perbuat. Len akhirnya berbaring di rerumputan dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi ... astaga, dadanya masih terasa sesak sedari tadi.

Len memiringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan entah apapun yang ada dipikirannya itu sekarang. Ia tidak ingin dadanya bertambah sakit, ia tidak mengerti. Dan walaupun ia memohon untuk tidak memedulikan perasaan apa yang dialaminya itu. Otaknya mungkin telah secara alami memberikan kesimpulan paling masuk akal untuknya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ia telah jatuh cinta.

Ya, otaknya memberi kesimpulan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta ... pada seorang Kagamine Rin, _client_ yang seharusnya sudah ia bantu untuk menemukan jodohnya. Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Ia adalah malaikat, ia tak mungkin masih memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Apalagi yang terburuk ... ia jatuh cinta pada _client_-nya sendiri.

"Keterlaluan sekali aku ... bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya kubantu? Apalagi dia pasti sudah mempunyai jodoh yang ada di dekatnya, kenapa aku ...?" Len sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya, setitik demi setitik cairan bening itu melewati garis pipinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" gurau Len pada dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha menghapus air mata di pipinya ... tetapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Terkejut, Len menatap tangannya dengan horor. Jari-jari Len sudah memudar, sedikit demi sedikit jari-jarinya sudah berubah seperti debu dan terbawa oleh angin.

Len tersenyum pahit, "Sudah waktunya ya?" gumamnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit. Ia sudah menyadari kalau waktunya semakin sempit, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau waktunya akan secepat ini. Ia bahkan baru tiga hari ada di dunia manusia. Mungkin memang benar kalau tubuhnya sudah mulai rapuh.

Len berdiri dari posisinya dengan agak miring, jari-jari kakinya pun sudah mulai menghilang. Len tertawa geli dalam hati, ia menertawakan keadaannya sekarang. Ia seorang malaikat cinta, tapi bisa jatuh cinta? Konyol sekali ... Ya, sangat konyol.

Len akhirnya memulai langkah pertamanya, ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Mungkin karena sebagian kakinya sudah bersatu dengan angin, atau mungkin memang karena keadaan pikiran dan batinnya sedang tidak stabil.

Yah, sebagai seorang malaikat seharusnya ia mengharapkan sang _client_ mendapatkan jodohnya, bukan? Karena ia adalah tangan Tuhan yang dikirimkan untuk membantu kisah romansa mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah romansanya sendiri? Tidak ada.

Ya, malaikat tidak pernah punya rasa cinta, mereka tidak mengenal rasa suka ... lalu ada apa dengan Len? Ia seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi dan menjadi manusia biasa, ya, mungkin jika ia memang manusia. Len akan sangat bersyukur, karena dia tidak perlu khawatir menghilang dan ia juga bisa menyatakan cintanya kepada Rin—

.

.

.

.

—Mungkin.

Atau mungkin memang menghilang adalah pilihan terbaiknya.

* * *

Rin terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Napasnya sudah mulai terputus, namun ia tak sedikitpun menunjukkan gerakan untuk berhenti. Rin tetap menitikan matanya ke sudut-sudut gang, ia terus meneliti setiap ruang jalan yang ia lalui, tetapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan sosok kuning yang ia cari. Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, keringat sudah membasahi pelipis dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tapi ia masih tidak mau berhenti menggerakkan mata dan badannya untuk mencari Len.

Rin sudah dekat dengan wilayah sekitar tempatnya biasa bermain, tapi entah kenapa ... ia tiba-tiba merasa asing. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sekarang bukan saatnya ia tersesat. Ia harus menemukan Len secepat mungkin, ia harus buru-buru. Perasaannya sudah mulai gelisah sedari tadi, ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Len. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka lagi, ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

"_LEN! Ada apa denganmu? Dimana kau!?"_ batin Rin cemas, ia tidak mengerti namun hatinya sudah bertambah gelisah di setiap langkahan kakinya. Rin segera berlari menuju ke arah sungai tempat mereka biasa bermain. Tempat yang ia lewati semakin sepi, ia tidak ingat kalau dulu itu adalah tempat yang sepi. Ia sudah tidak peduli jikalau ia tersesat, karena ia merasa sudah tidak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya lagi untuk berpikir.

Ketika Rin telah sampai di persimpangan menuju sungai tempat bermainnya, langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat Len di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri, wajah Len terlihat kacau dan sedikit pucat. Dan tentu saja ia menyadari bahwa hampir setengah dari tubuh Len sudah hilang. Rin langsung menutup mulutnya kaget, ia menatap sedikit ngeri bercampur takut. Bukan, Rin bukan takut pada Len—dengan fakta bahwa separuh badan dari malaikat tersebut telah berwujud debu, menyisakan bagian perut sampai kepalanya yang masih utuh—tetapi Rin takut bahwa Len akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rin tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia tidak tahu lagi perasaan apa yang lebih dominan dalam hatinya. Entah itu marah karena Len kabur begitu saja, ataupun rasa bahagia karena telah menemukan Len kembali, atau perasaan sedih dan takut kehilangan karena Rin tahu pasti bahwa Len akan pergi jauh darinya, ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia capai. Namun yang gadis bermata _azure_ itu tahu, ia hanya segera berlari menyeberangi jalan ketika lampu menyala hijau. Ia hanya berharap segera bertatap muka dengan Len, memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan meluapkan semua rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"RIIIIN!" teriak Len, Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan terkejut. Raut wajah Len dalam sekejap berubah menjadi panik. Malaikat kuning tersebut ingin berlari menghampiri _client_-nya itu, namun tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan. Berkilas-kilas gambaran masa lalunya pun silih berganti ketika ia masih sibuk berteriak pada Rin, mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu agar menyadari bahaya yang siap menghampirinya.

Ini kedua kalinya, tetapi reaksi Rin tetap sama. Gadis pirang itu hanya berdiri di tengah jalan dan menatap ke arah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan kosong, sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Dulu, Len akan menjadi _superhero_ untuk Rin dan menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan taruhan seluruh hidupnya. Namun sekarang ia tidak bisa ... apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kepala dan dada tanpa alat gerak? Sihirnya juga tidak berfungsi lagi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menjadi saksi bisu kematian gadis yang dicintainya? Tidak, Len tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, ia sangat ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Karena itulah dia berharap, berharap pada _Kami-sama_...

Untuk sekian dan berapa lamanya, Len kembali membuat harapan. Harapan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan cinta pertama dan belahan jiwanya, harapan untuk membuat Rin hidup tanpa penyesalan, harapan untuk membuat gadis itu hidup dalam selimut kebahagiaan selamanya.

Dan entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi secara cepat, Len ataupun Rin tidak menyadari ataupun mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Karena hanya gelap yang mereka lihat dalam sekejap, setelah Len menyelesaikan pengharapannya.

* * *

Rin membuka matanya pelan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Namun hanya cahaya terang yang bisa dilihatnya, tanpa dinding, tanpa pintu atau jendela ... hanya ada cahaya terang yang mengelilinginya.

"Rin ...," panggil seseorang, tidak ... Rin tidak perlu menebak, karena ia sudah tau suara siapa itu. Rin langsung saja berbalik, dan ia menemukan sosok kuning malaikat ... bukan, cowok yang dicintainya.

"Len..." lirih Rin, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Melihat Len berdiri dan tersenyum di depannya, entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat namun sangat sesak, sampai rasanya ia sulit sekali untuk bernapas.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Wajahmu jadi tambah aneh tau," ledek Len, ia mendekat ke arah Rin dan mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Rin.

Rin mendongak sedikit, menatap mata Len lurus dengan matanya yang masih tergenang air mata. "Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum?"

Len hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangkat bahunya. Rin menunduk, namun kemudian ia merasakan rengkuhan hangat Len. "Mungkin karena aku bisa bertemu lagi dengamu?" gurau Len, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu kanan Rin.

Air mata Rin sudah tak terbendung lagi, air mata itu terus mengalir dan membasahi kemeja putih Len. Rin membalas pelukan Len dan pada akhirnya ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dada bidang Len. Len tersenyum kecil, ia senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rin dan memeluknya seperti ini. Namun ia tahu, ia mengerti bahwa waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi.

"Rin, maafkan aku ... aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku," ucap Len, ia mengelus kepala Rin, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dari tangisnya. Rin masih memeluk Len dengan erat, ia menggeleng.

"Aku yang sudah dengan payahnya melupakanmu, aku minta maaf, aku yang membuatmu mengalami banyak hal menyakitkan. Maafkan aku," balas Rin, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Len menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mengalami hal yang menyakitkan kok." Balas Len.

"Eh?" Rin melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit dan menatap Len heran. Len tersenyum lebar pada Rin dan mencium kening gadis pirang itu.

"Karena aku diberi kesempatan untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku juga diberi waktu untuk bertemu lagi denganmu ... bukankah aku orang yang beruntung?" ucap Len. Rin menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi itu hanya sebentar, kita hanya bersama selama tiga hari. Dan aku hanya mengingatmu beberapa jam sebelum kau menghilang!" sanggah Rin, air mata kembali merembes di pipinya. Rin masih tidak terima, seandainya saja ia waktu itu tidak berada di tengah jalan, Len pasti masih hidup, dan mereka pasti sudah hidup bahagia sekarang.

Len menggeleng, "Semua waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sudah sangat lama Rin, aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali aku hidup tanpa mengingatmu. Bahkan ingatan baruku sebagai malaikat tidak bisa mengalahkan kenanganku bersamamu. Bukankah itu menakjubkan? Tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi Rin, kau harus melupakan semua penyesalanmu itu." Ucap Len, Rin menunduk.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus hidup Rin, hiduplah ... dan jalani hidupmu dengan bahagia, demi diriku, dan juga demi dirimu sendiri. Kau harus selalu melakukan yang terbaik selama kau hidup Rin." ucap Len, Rin mengeluarkan isakan halus dan air mata terus berjatuhan dari permata birunya. Entah sudah berapa kali air matanya mengalir dan mengering sedari tadi.

"Rin ... " panggil Len penuh perhatian. Rin mengangguk dan kemudian mendongak, menatap manik biru Len dengan penuh tekad.

"Aku akan hidup Len, aku mungkin memang tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu dimana aku ... membunuhmu, tapi aku berjanji aku akan hidup. Aku mungkin butuh waktu yang lama atau bahkan tidak mungkin untuk menghentikan penyesalanku, tapi aku mohon biarkan aku merasakan penyesalan ini. Akan kubuat rasa menyesal ini menjadi harapanku untuk hidup, karena dengan adanya penyesalan ini, aku akan terus ingat agar aku terus hidup untukmu, Len." Balas Rin, Len tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Rin,

"Aku mengerti," tanggap Len, Rin tersenyum senang walau air mata masih menetes dari ujung matanya. Wajah Len tiba-tiba menjadi sayu, ia mendongak ke atas dan memejamkan matanya pelan. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pergi," ucap Len tiba-tiba.

Rin membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Tapi kita baru sebentar berbicara, masih banyak yang harus aku katakan kepadamu Len!" teriak Rin, Len tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Rin.

"Aku tidak bisa Rin, mungkin jika _Kami-sama_ mengijinkan ... kita akan bertemu lagi, pasti." Ucap Len, Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau pergi!" teriak Rin lagi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Len. Tapi Len melepaskan pelukan Rin dengan paksa, ia menggenggam kedua bahu Rin dan menatap lurus kedua bola mata Rin.

"Kau tidak boleh manja Rin, kau ingat apa yang tadi kau bilang padaku, bukan? Kau harus hidup, dan tentunya kau tahu aku itu apa bukan? Ini sudah waktunya aku kembali." Len berusaha meyakinkan Rin, sepertinya hal itu membuat Rin berhenti menangis dan mengangguk.

"Tapi..." "Rin, coba tutup matamu." Potong Len sebelum Rin menyelesaikan apapun yang coba dikatakannya. "Eh?"

"Sudahlah, tutup saja." Perintah Len, Rin akhirnya menutup kedua matanya. Tak lama, ia merasakan sentuhan hangat, lembut, dan sedikit basah pada bibirnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Rin. Biarlah semanggi berdaun empat selalu menjagamu," kata-kata terakhir itu seperti bisikan angin, suara Len menghilang, begitu pula dengan sentuhan pada bibir Rin. menyisakan segala macam perasaan dalam dada Rin.

* * *

Rin membelalakkan matanya, ia kini terbangun disebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Bau antiseptik dan obat-obatan menyelimuti ruangan itu, tak lupa dengan jarum infus yang berada di tangan kanannya dan juga alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Rin menatap langit-langit salah satu kamar rumah sakit itu dengan pandangan kosong. Mulai besok ia tak akan mendengar teriakan semangat Len lagi, ia tak akan menemukan sosok pisang itu lagi di sekitarnya, ia tak akan melihat senyuman Len lagi dalam seluruh hidupnya.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari ujung mata Rin, ia ingin menangis selagi bisa. Walaupun ia tahu, rasa sesak di dadanya ini tak akan bisa sembuh walau sebanyak apapun air mata yang dikeluarkannya.

* * *

Yosh! Kore de owari~~

Yup, inilah chapter terakhir dari RBY! Mengecewakan ya? #pundung

Yah, entah gimana pada akhirnya beginilah cerita ini terjadi~~

Tapi suer, asli emang beginilah ending yang saia pengen. LR ngga bersatu... ._. #dor

Ngga, ngga, coba kita lihat apa yang terjadi di epilogue oke!?

Sip, karena RBY series uda selesai saia ucapkan ...

**Congratulations for completing this story!**

**Thanks for keep following this story until the end!**

**And this is EPILOGUE for you~**

**(**tapi kalau kalian ngerasa ending gini aja udah cukup nggak papa kok, .w.**)**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

_Minna-san, omedetou gozaimasu_~~

Ini dia epilogue dari RBY! Sekarang lengkap deh 5 chapter dari RBY, terima kasih udah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_ juga buat yang uda repot-repot nge-_review_. \(^w^)/

* * *

"**Right Beside You"**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), EYD, dan kenganjilan yang ada**

* * *

"Kagamine-_san_, _ohayou_~"

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Kagamine-_san_."

"Ah, _ohayou_, Kagamine-_senpai_."

"_Ohayou_," balas Rin kepada beberapa orang yang menyapanya saat gadis pirang bermata _azure_ itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Hmm, seperti biasanya kau sangat terkenal ya, Rin-_chan_." Komentar Miku yang berada agak di belakang Rin bersama dengan Gumi di sampingnya. Sepertinya insiden tahun lalu itu bisa menyebabkan dua orang itu menjadi akrab.

"Yup, setuju sama Miku." Balas Gumi dengan tawa yang ditahan, namun Miku malah terkikik di samping gadis penyuka wortel itu. Rin menggerutu sesaat, ia kemudian berhenti dan memutar badannya.

"Apa kalian yakin ini bukan karena ulah kalian?" ujar Rin, aura-aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya. Gumi dan Miku langsung menciut, mereka berdua tertawa garing.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di tengah koridor seperti ini?" tanya seorang berambut biru yang tidak lain adalah guru kesayangan Miku, Shion Kaito.

"Ah, Kai-_chan_!" teriak Miku girang, gadis penyuka negi itu langsung berlari dengan riang dan bergelayut manja di lengan sang tunangan. Rin dan Gumi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Memang semenjak Miku dan Kaito mengumumkan hubungan mereka di depan umum enam bulan lalu, Miku menjadi lebih manja dengan Kaito. Apalagi karena sekolah sudah menyetujui hubungan guru-murid di sekolah, dua sejoli ini malah obral kemesraan di depan umum.

"Mending kita duluan Gumi-_chan_, aku tidak ingin melihat adegan _ichaicha_ mereka..." ajak Rin, Gumi hanya tertawa geli mendengar komentar Rin dan mengikuti gadis pirang itu menjauh dari pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Yah, tapi aku masih tidak menyangka loh mereka bisa dapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah buat pacaran di sekolah." Komentar Gumi, Rin menghela napas lemas.

"Sebenarnya mereka hanya boleh pacaran asal masih dalam batas sewajarnya, tapi kau tahu sendiri Miku dan Shion-_sensei_ itu gaya berpacarannya model apa? Yah, jadi dari OSIS pun tidak bisa mencegah mereka," balas Rin, Gumi tertawa kecil.

"Pasti berat yah jadi anggota OSIS yang sekarang," ucap Gumi, Rin menganggguk.

"Bahkan aku dan Hatsune-_kun_ yang seharusnya sudah fokus untuk ujian malah masih harus mengurusi OSIS, benar-benar deh..." keluh Rin, Gumi hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah kelas tiga ya?" ujar Gumi, ia menatap langit-langit sepanjang koridor tempat mereka berjalan. Rin menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku jadi tidak ingin lulus." Balas Rin, Gumi tertawa pelan dan menatap gadis pirang itu geli.

"Kalau nilaimu semua merah pasti kau tidak akan lulus kok," gurau gadis hijau itu, Rin menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Itu kata dalam makna konotasi Gumi-_chan_, bukan denotasi." Rajuk Rin, Gumi tertawa makin keras. Beberapa orang di koridor pun sampai menatap kedua orang sahabat itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei, hei, kalian terlalu banyak membuat keributan tau." Keluh seorang cowok berambut _teal _yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung dari Miku, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Ah, _ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Hatsune-_kun_." Sapa Rin.

"Oh, _ohayou_, Mikuo." Sapa Gumi santai, Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Seperti biasanya kau tidak pernah sopan kepadaku kan ya, Gumi." Komentar Mikuo, Gumi hanya bisa nyengir.

"Aku dan kakakmu adalah mantan musuh bebuyutan, bagaimana bisa aku bersikap baik kepada adiknya?" alasan Gumi, Rin tertawa kecil dan Mikuo hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mengadapi sikap Gumi.

"Ah, Mikuo-_kun_." Panggil seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna emas kepada sang mantan ketua OSIS. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang sekarang, namanya Akita Neru, satu tahun di bawah Rin, Gumi, dan Mikuo, tapi dua tingkat di bawah angkatan Rin dkk. Ah, dan tidak lupa juga bahwa ia adalah pacar dari sang Hatsune Mikuo.

"Ara, _ohayou_ Ne-_chan!_" sapa Gumi, Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Neru yang disambut dengan salam balik dari Neru.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Gumi-_senpai_, Rin-_senpai_." Salam Neru, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang dingin dan selalu lengket dengan _handphone_-nya. Apalagi katanya ia adalah mantan preman saat SMP-nya, karena itulah ia harus mengulang satu tahun. Tapi entah bagaimana Mikuo yang kalem bisa berpasangan dengan gadis beringas macam dia, padahal mantan Mikuo yang sebelumnya sangat pemalu dan pendiam. Takdir memang sesuatu yang aneh, bukan?

"Ada apa, Neru?" tanya Mikuo, Neru menatap Mikuo sebentar dan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada cowok kepala _teal_ itu dengan cepat, benar-benar gadis yang irit omong. Mikuo yang sudah selesai membaca pesan itu hanya mengangguk. "Maaf ya, sepertinya aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku duluan ya," pamit Mikuo.

Rin dan Gumi hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan kedua sejoli itu pergi. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah, Mikuo berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah Gumi dan Rin. "Oh iya, besok malam kita kan ada pesta dansa. Jangan lupa pakai gaun dan bawa pasangan ya, kalian berdua." Ucap Mikuo, setelah itu dia dan Neru segera melenggang pergi.

"Haah, aku bahkan sedang mencoba untuk melupakan hari bak neraka itu! Dasar Hatsune-_kun_ bodoh." Gerutu Rin, Gumi hanya bisa cekikikan mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah mendapat berapa ajakan hari ini?" tanya Gumi, Rin mengangkat tangannya dan membuat jarinya membentuk angka 4 dan kemudian 2. Gumi melongo.

"Empat puluh dua!? Kau mau membuat pesta harem, Rin!?" teriak Gumi terkejut, Rin langsung saja menutup mulut besar Gumi dengan kekuatan penuh. Kadang _fortune_-_teller_ memang sangat merepotkan kalau sudah agak stress.

"Tentu saja tidak, Gumi-_chan_. Ah, kau ini. Tentu saja aku menolak mereka semua, kau tahu sendiri alasanku, 'kan?" balas Rin, Gumi menyiratkan raut maaf di wajahnya.

"Terus kau mau bawa siapa buat pesta dansa besok?" tanya Gumi, Rin mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan datang," ucap Rin, Gumi meng-eeh kecewa.

"Kok gitu!?" sanggah Gumi, Rin tertawa kecil.

"Ya tidaklah, aku pasti datang. Karena besok pesta topeng, aku hanya perlu memakai topeng dan mencari pasangan di sana. Gampang, kan?" balas Rin, Gumi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini. Walaupun baginya, fase ini sangat menyakitkan. Sama seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa melupakan malaikatnya, bahkan sampai sekarang. "Lagipula, memangnya kau akan membawa siapa, Gumi?"

"Membawa? Memangnya kau kira pasanganmu itu barang?" komentar Gumi, Rin hanya nyengir saja. "Mungkin aku akan datang bersama Yuuma. Kau tau kan? Kami tetanggaan." Jawab Gumi.

"Loh, bukannya dia bersama Luka?" tanya Rin, Gumi mengangguk.

"Kami kan hanya berangkat bersama, lagian aku sudah ijin dengan Luka kok," balas Gumi, sedangkan Rin hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Haah, pesta dansa ya? Memangnya aku harus sama siapa besok?" gumam Rin, ia menghempaskan seluruh tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutup kedua matanya pelan. "Seandainya Len masih ada di sini, pasti aku akan datang bersama dia ya," ucap Rin pada dirinya sendiri, ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas, memperlihatkan cincin semanggi berdaun empat yang setia melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Hush! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku harus bahagia, demi Len juga aku harus bahagia! _Mou_, kenapa aku jadi labil begini sih!" rutuk Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

_Tok, tok, tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu itu mengagetkan Rin, sang _Ojou_-_sama_ langsung bangkit terduduk di pinggiran kasurnya. "Masuk,"

"Permisi, _Ojou_-_sama_. Saya mengantarkan gaun dari Nyonya untuk Anda," ucap Rui, Rin memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Gaun untuk apa Rui? Sepertinya aku tidak meminta apapun kok dari _Okaa_-_sama_," balas Rin, Rui menggeleng.

"Katanya untuk pesta dansa _Ojou_-_sama_, tapi saya sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti _detail_-nya." Ucap Rui, Rin menghela napas panjang.

"Padahal gaunku yang lain kan masih banyak," keluh Rin, Rui membungkuk sebentar pada Rin dan meletakkan kotak berisi gaun itu di samping Rin.

_Krincing_...

Suara gemerincing itu mengundang perhatian Rin, ia menoleh pada Rui yang sedang meletakkan gaun di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menyadari sebuah kalung emas berbentuk hati dengan lubang kecil di tengahnya dihiasi dengan pita berwarna _pink_ dan dua lonceng dibawahnya sedang menggantung di leher jenjang pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Ara, aku tidak tahu kau memakai kalung seperti itu, Rui." Ucap Rin, Rui tersentak dan langsung berdiri tegap.

"Maafkan saya jika ini mengganggu Anda, _Ojou_-_sama_. Saya akan melepasnya segera," ucap Rui sigap, Rin hanya bisa tertawa kecil yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Rui.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melepasnya Rui, aku hanya bertanya." Jelas Rin, Rui tersenyum kaku dan menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Saya mendapatkan kalung ini dari teman saya saat di panti asuhan, _Ojou_-_sama_. Sebenarnya kalung ini baru saja saya dapatkan tiga tahun lalu saat saya bertemu dengannya lagi," jelas Rui, Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya selama itu tapi kau baru saja memakainya?" tanya Rin tidak percaya, Rui tertawa garing.

"Saya hanya menyimpannya, tapi karena secara kebetulan beberapa bulan yang lalu saya bertemu lagi dengannya. Saya disuruh memakai kalung ini terus," ucap Rui, Rin mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengamati kalung itu sesaat.

"Apa kalung itu dari seseorang di sekolahku?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba, Rui langsung kaku.

"Ke-kenapa anda berkata seperti itu, _Ojou_-_sama_?" tanya Rui gugup, ia tak menyangka nonanya itu memiliki indra keenam. Rin tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalung dengan motif seperti ini sebelumnya, hanya saja berbentuk kunci dan pitanya berwarna biru." Jelas Rin, Rui sedikit ragu. Namun akhirnya, pelayan pribadi itu mengangguk kaku kepada Rin.

Rin tersenyum jahat ... dan sepertinya ini bukanlah sinyal yang baik untuk Rui.

* * *

**Malam Pesta Dansa~**~

"Anoo, _Ojou_-_sama_. Kenapa saya harus berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Rui, Rin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Rui. Rui sekarang sedang memakai kemeja putih dipadu dengan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi kuning kecoklatan, rambutnya ia kuncir di belakang dan ia memakai kontak lens berwarna hijau. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pelayan pria sungguhan. Ia juga memakai topeng berwarna hitam legam untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

Sedangkan sang nona muda sedang memakai terusan selutut berwarna putih, di pinggangnya terlilit sebuah sabuk berwarna kuning membentuk pita kecil di pinggang kanannya. Rin juga memakai kalung mutiara yang melingkari leher jenjangnya dan sepatu _higheels_ 3cm berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia memakai cincin semanggi di jari manisnya, rambut Rin dibiarkan lurus panjang mencapai pinggangnya dan hanya dihiasi dengan pita besar berwarna putih dibelakang kepalanya serta empat jepit putih kecil untuk menahan poninya. Ia juga menggunakan topeng berwarna putih dengan kristal-kristal kecil di samping matanya dan bulu-bulu kecil berwarna kuning.

"Kau akan menyamar sebagai pasanganku untuk sementara, setelah itu aku akan mendandanimu seperti _Ohime_-_sama_~" ucap Rin, Rui membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun ucapannya keburu dipotong oleh Rin. "Ini pesta akbar tiga tahun sekali loh, seumur di SMA hanya ada satu kesempatan ini." Ucap Rin.

"Itulah yang saya tidak mengerti, kenapa anda membawa saya?" tanya Rui, Rin tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja permainanku, oke?" ucap Rin, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Rui dan berjalan keluar. Rui pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

~xXx~

"Oh, Kagamine-_san_. Kau membawa seseorang ternyata,"

"Yah, Kagamine-_san_ membawa pasangan."

"Tapi kita masih bisa meminta berdansa, kan?"

"Kau mau dihajar pacarnya?"

"Tidak sih,"

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cari pasangan yang lain,"

—Berbagai ungkapan kekecewaan dari kaum Adam itupun terdengar sedikit riuh saat seorang Kagamine Rin masuk ke dalam aula sekolahnya dengan menggandeng pasangannya a.k.a Rui.

"Anoo, _Ojou_-_sama_. Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya saya mematahkan semangat mereka beberapa detik yang lalu," bisik Rui kepada Rin, Rin nyengir sedikit.

"Memang tujuannya adalah untuk menjauhkan mereka dariku, biarlah mereka menemukan pasangannya sendiri." Balas Rin, "Yosh, sekarang ayo ubah penampilanmu!"

Dan dengan perkataan seperti itu, Rin langsung bergegas menuju ruang istirahat yang ada di dekat aula.

~xXx~

"Hei, Rin-_chan_ tadi kemana?" tanya Miku kepada Gumi, ia masih menggelayut di lengan Kaito dengan mesranya. Gumi menatap pasangan di depannya dengan pandangan malas.

"Dia ada di ruang istirahat, ehm, mau mendandani Rui katanya." Ucap Gumi, ia sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya di tengah agar tidak ketahuan kalau yang dibawa Rin tadi adalah pelayan pribadinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku, sepertinya lolanya mulai kambuh.

"Kau tau kan, anak dari sekolah lain tidak boleh masuk ke sini kalau bukan pasangan. Jadi mungkin Rin ingin membiarkan Kagene-_san_ menjalani pesta dansa SMA yang terbaik?" ucap Kaito, Gumi mengangguk.

"Dan juga kata Rin, Rui memiliki pacar anak sini, tapi dia tidak mau bilang siapa. Sepertinya juga anak itu tidak tahu kalau Rui adalah pelayan pribadi Rin." ucap Gumi, Miku akhirnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

~xXx~

"Yosh, selesai! Sekarang cari tuh pa‒ehem, maksudku temanmu itu," usir Rin, Rui yang kini mukanya tengah merah padam pun mau tidak mau memasang muka cemberut pada Rin. Ia kini memakai sebuah gaun selutut berwarna hitam dengan sepatu _highheels_ 5cm berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya yang bagian belakang dibiarkan lurus sedangkan yang bagian depan sebelah kanan Rin kepang kecil bersama poni Rui dan dijepit dengan menggunakan jepit pita berwarna kuning. Topeng yang Rui kenakan masih hitam legam, karena itu memang topeng yang ia kenakan tadi. Namun Rin menambahkan sedikit kristal-kristal kecil di sekitar matanya. Ah, tak lupa juga Rui sudah melepaskan kontak yang ia pakai tadi.

"Tapi ..." Rin mengisyaratkan Rui untuk diam dan mengikuti semua yang diperintahkannya saat ini. Rin kemudian menyuruh Rui kembali ke aula sendirian, karena ia ingin mencari udara segar.

Dalam perjalanan akhirnya Rui terus menggerutu, "Ya ampun deh, _Ojou_-_sama _... mengajakku dan kemudian membiarkanku sendirian di kandang singa, kejam sekali." Rui kemudian menghela napas, ia meraih knob pintu aula. Namun sebelum knob itu berhasil diraih oleh Rui, pintu itu telah terlebih dahulu terbuka dari dalam. Dan Rui pun berhadapan langsung dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, laki-laki itu memakai jas berwarna hitam dibalut dengan kemeja kuning, ia memakai dasi coklat dan topeng berwarna coklat juga. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Rui adalah matanya, mata laki-laki itu berwarna kuning keemasan seperti miliknya.

"Rui?"

"Rei-_kun_?"

* * *

"Aaah, akhirnya bebas~" seru Rin saat ia sudah mencapai taman belakang sekolahnya, tempat itu tidak cukup jauh dari aula jadi dia bisa kembali kapan saja. Bahkan pengumuman dari aula juga bisa terdengar jelas dari tempatnya duduk, jadi tidak masalah kalau dia berdiam terus di sana.

Rin mendongak, menatap langit penuh bintang di atasnya. Hari ini langitnya cerah, ia bisa melihat banyak bintang bersinar terang, tidak kalah dengan sang bulan. Rin tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan.

"Bodohnya aku masih mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang tidak akan pernah terkabul." Gumam Rin, di sudut hatinya, tentu saja Rin tak dapat memungkiri kalau ia masih mengharapkan Len tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seperti waktu itu. Ia masih berharap bisa melihat Len lagi, ia masih berharap bisa bertemu dan hidup bersama dengan Len. Rin masih berharap dan terus berharap hal itu akan terjadi.

"Aku jadi merasa ingin bernyanyi," gumam Rin, entah sejak kapan hobi barunya itu muncul. Namun Rin akan selalu bernyanyi jika ia sedang depresi, kebiasaan itu muncul sejak kepergian Len, mungkin ini efek samping? Ia juga tidak mengerti.

* * *

_Kotoba de tsutaerarenai kedo  
Anata to sugoshite kita hi wa  
Sugoku shiawase de  
Anata ni totte watashi wa  
Nanimo dekinai keredo_

_Korobisou na watashi wo hiku sono te ni  
Atataka na anata no ondo wasurenai yo ima mo_

_Kono mama anata no inai sekai demo  
Hajime kara shirazu ni nemuru nara  
Anata no omoide wo me wo tojireba sugu ni  
Kanjiru ima ga ii_

_Douka subete ni omoidashite  
Ii koto mo iya na kioku mo  
Soko ni ita akashi  
Deaeta koto soredake de  
Issho ni ikite yukeru_

* * *

Air mata Rin menetes, ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan air matanya mulai mengalir. Tapi yang ia tahu, pipinya sudah basah saat ia selesai menyanyi.

_Plok, plok, plok..._

Suara tepuk tangan itu mengagetkan Rin, gadis pirang itu langsung berbalik dan menemukan seorang cowok berambut kuning sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Cowok itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan tuxedo berwarna abu-abu, ia juga memakai dasi berwarna kuning terang dan topeng berwarna kuning polos. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan mencapai lehernya sedangkan bagian poninya ia sisir ke belakang. Sekilas, Rin tersentak. Pikirannya seperti mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Len, namun tentu saja itu mustahil, bukan?

Rin membungkukkan badannya sebentar dengan sopan, "Apa ada yang anda butuhkan dari saya, Tuan?" tanya Rin sopan, cowok itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sepertinya berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

"Ehem, tidak, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tetapi aku mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang mengagumkan, jadi aku kemari untuk mengetahui sumbernya." Ucap si cowok, setelah ia melihat tampang terganggu dari Rin. Rin akhirnya menghela napas.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya tersanjung." Ucap Rin basa-basi, padahal ia ke tempat ini untuk menyendiri, tapi kenapa malah sekarang ada cowok aneh yang mengganggunya terus menerus? "Ah, kalau misalkan saya mengganggu, saya bisa kok pergi sekarang," ucap Rin cepat, ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa jika ia berada di sana lebih lama lagi, semua kenangannya akan berkumpul dan meledakkan air matanya lagi.

Cowok itu menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu, aku malah senang mendengarkanmu bernyanyi." Ucap cowok itu, Rin tapi memaksakan tetap tersenyum kepada cowok asing itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi saya sepertinya harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa," pamit Rin, ia sudah merasakan detakan jantungnya makin cepat. Semakin ia melihat cowok di depannya itu, ia semakin teringat akan Len. Rin kemudian bergegas untuk membungkuk sopan kepada cowok itu dan langsung melangkah dengan cepat melewati cowok misterius itu.

Sang cowok pirang misterius itu tersenyum geli, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi ... Rin?" ucap cowok misterius itu, Rin tersentak, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, ia mengenali suara itu, suara yang dari tadi ia harapkan, suara orang yang benar-benar ia inginkan untuk ditemuinya lagi. Suara Len ...

Cowok misterius itu langsung berbalik ke arah Rin, namun Rin masih kukuh berdiri membelakangi Len. Rin tidak ingin bermimpi lagi, ia tidak ingin melayangkan harapannya setinggi langit lagi. Len melepas topengnya, menampakkan sepasang permata _sapphire_ yang merupakan bola matanya. Ia mendekati Rin dan merengkuh gadis itu dari belakang.

Rin membeku, matanya masih terbuka lebar. Masih tidak memercayai kenyataan, namun di sudut hatinya, ia benar-benar ingin hal ini menjadi nyata, ia benar-benar ingin kehangatan yang sekarang dirasakannya ini bukanlah ilusi. Ia benar-benar ingin memercayai kalau cowok yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah sosok Len yang sangat dicintainya.

"Len ...?" panggil Rin pelan, suaranya menjadi sedikit serak. Len tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Rin dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Rin.

"Apa kau masih tidak memercayaiku?" tanya Len, sebenarnya ia cukup terluka karena Rin tidak mengenalinya tadi. Namun sekarang Len tahu, itu hanyalah pura-pura. Rin hanya tidak ingin menyamakan cowok misterius yang bertemu dengannya tadi dengan Len, walaupun sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Kenapa kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi?" tanya Rin, ia berusaha mengembalikan suaranya menjadi normal, namun sepertinya itu sia-sia, suaranya masih terdengar serak. Len tertawa kecil.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, yang kuketahui hanyalah aku sudah ada di sini dengan keadaan seperti ini." Balas Len, Rin tersentak, ia ingin berbalik tapi pelukan Len yang erat menghalanginya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak amnesia lagi kan?" tanya Rin, Len tertawa geli.

"Itu seharusnya pertanyaan untukmu juga," balas Len, Rin menunduk dan Len kembali tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingat kok, aku mengingat semua tentang kita, aku juga tidak tahu sekarang aku harus apa di dunia ini. Namun yang aku tahu, aku adalah manusia, dan keinginanku adalah untuk membahagiakanmu." Ujar Len, Rin tersenyum getir. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk kedua lengan Len yang tengah memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sana. Rin membiarkan air matanya mengalir, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk mempertahankannya lagi.

"Kalau kau ada di sini untuk membahagiakanku, apa kau yakin itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Rin, Len tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh Rin. membiarkan tubuh kecil itu masuk dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Aku janji, kalau itu bahkan tidak bisa terjadi menurut takdir. Maka aku akan mengubahnya, aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia. Walau bahkan aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku agar terjadi keajaiban." Ucap Len, Rin mengangguk dalam pelukan pemuda kuning tersebut. Membiarkan perasaannya bercampur aduk, membiarkan mata _azure_-nya dengan bebas mengeluarkan air mata, membiarkan dirinya terkubur dalam janji manis Len.

Ya, walau ia harus mati, ia pasti akan membuat cerita bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun dia harus menunggu sampai ia tua, ia akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka bahagia. Bahkan jika keajaiban itu membutuhkan korban, ia bersedia, mereka bersedia. Asalkan merwka bisa menjalani hidup tenang dan bahagia. Ya, mereka akan bahagia selamanya, bersama teman dan seluruh keluarga mereka. Mereka akan membuka lembar baru, lembar yang akan mereka isi dengan kebahagiaan mereka di dunia ini.

* * *

Yosh! Dengan ini saya nyatakan RBY telah **SELESAI**! *niupin terompet*

Ah, lagu yang tadi itu lagunya Hikasa Youko - Owaranai Uta, tapi saia selipin cuma sebagian... ._.

Lagu ini jadi sountrack movie HAL dan waktu saia liat lagu ma artinya itu nyesek...

Jadi saia putusin buat masukin~~~ #plak

Yup, buat kritik dan saran forumnya masih dibuka loh~

Tenang aja, saia ngga gigit~

Buat yang kecewa, maap ya...

Inilah cerita yang bisa saia buat, maap juga soalnya nunggunya lama...

Saia bener-bener terima kasih dan bagi semua yang mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir...

Sekali lagi saia ucapin...

**Congratulations for completing this story!**

**Thanks for keep following this story until the end!**

**See you in Next Project or the others story~~**

**Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu \(^o^)/**

**Right Beside You‒END © Chiao-chan**

**27 Februari 2014**


End file.
